Je t'aime Moi non plus
by Luciaellana
Summary: Une histoire de sentiments qui naissent, qui vivent, qui se détruisent, qui renaissent... Tiva. Dernier chapitre en ligne.
1. Washington to Mexico

_Aloha... comment ça va ?_

_Après une longue absence, je reviens en puissance (mais bien sûr) avec une nouvelle histoire. Je vous laisse le début de cette nouvelle fanfiction dans un tout autre style que la première. Cette fiction n'a rien à voir avec "L'Histoire de la Vie". J'ai voulu tenter un autre genre d'écriture òu les pensées des personnages apparaîtraient plus. J'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas. C'est encore une fois une fiction basée sur la relation Tony/Ziva. _

_Il me semble qu'il n'y aura aucun spoiler... quoique peut-être à la fin. En tout cas le début est sécurisé... :)_

_Bonne Lecture à tous._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**1 : Washington to Mexico.**

Il était parti. Comme ça.  
Il les avait laissé tout seul. Et puis c'est tout.  
Je me barre. Démmerdez-vous, je vous ai appris tout ce qu'il faut savoir. Vous n'avez pu besoin de moi. Vous vous débrouillerez très bien sans moi, j'en suis sûr.  
Allez. Dans l'avion pour le Mexique.

Et elle, elle n'avait rien dit. Mais elle lui en voulait. Terriblement. Elle ne lui trouvait aucunes excuses. Il les avait juste abandonné. Voilà.  
Alors, elle était rentré chez elle, l'air de rien. Elle avait enlevé son manteau, jeté son sac sur le canapé et filé sous la douche. Elle ne voulait plus penser à lui. Cela lui faisait trop mal.

Il avait été son guide, son mentor pendant presque un an. Elle avait beaucoup appris avec lui. Plus qu'avec n'importe quel autre. Il était dur, savait prendre les bonnes décisions et se fiait toujours à son instinct. Son instinct qui ne le trompait jamais. Si seulement elle avait pu être comme lui... ou en tout cas comme l'image qu'elle se faisait de lui.

Car il n'était pas aussi solide qu'il le laissait paraître et elle le savait.

Elle se remémora la conversation qu'ils avaient eu alors qu'il était encore à l'hôpital, amnésique. Souviens-toi, allez souviens-toi. Ari, moi, toi.. s'il te plaît.  
Lui, c'était un peu comme son père sentimental. Un des seuls qui savaient la comprendre.  
L'autre c'était son père génétique. Oui, mais... il était quand même son père et... Stop. On s'arrête là. Et elle le détestait.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Et voilà qu'il était parti. Sans rien dire. Point final, on passe à autre chose.

Papa...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle sortit de sa douche. Elle regretta un instant de ne pas s'être noyée sous l'eau et finit par rejeter cette pensée morose.

Idiote, la vie continue.

Elle attacha sa serviette autour de sa poitrine et s'assit dans le canapé. Attrapa la télécommande et alluma la télévision. CBS diffusait le dernier épisode d'une série allemande. Le _Destin de Lisa_ apparemment comme le lu-t-elle sur le programme TV.  
Manque de bol, elle ne vit jamais la belle robe de Lisa qui était devenue très élégante, le mariage raté avec Renaud, l'autre qui voulait faire exploser l'église et puis la nouvelle cérémonie de mariage avec David.  
Pour cause : elle s'était endormie.

Elle fut réveiller bien plus tard en sursaut par le bruit de l'interphone. Elle mit un temps fou à comprendre où elle était et qu'est-ce qui l'avait réveillée.  
Hop, l'interphone sonna encore une fois.  
Hé, c'est bon, j'arrive et d'abord, quelle heure il est ?

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre tout en s'empressant d'aller ouvrir à son visiteur.  
Deux heures du mat'. Qui pouvait bien venir la voir à une heure pareille ?

- C'est Tony.

- Ah.

Elle ouvrit. Bien sûr, ça ne pouvait être que lui à deux heures du matin. Elle sourit.

- Salut, fit le nouveau venu. Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait de venir. Je voulais savoir tu allais bien.

- Très bien. Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait penser que j'allais mal ?

- Je sais pas. Vu le départ de Gibbs et tout ça... tu ne devais pas être très bien. Enfin ça veut pas dire que moi j'allais bien, hein ? S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. On est tous un peu patrac quoi, je voulais venir te remonter le moral en quelque sorte...

- Eh bien, c'est très gentil Tony, mais je n'ai besoin de personne. Je vais très bien. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de sommeil et vu l'heure qu'il est – Tony sembla un petit peu géné – je crois que je devrais dormir depuis longtemps. Merci quand même.

Elle sourit et claqua la porte au nez de son coéquipier.

- Ziva.

La porte était de nouveau grande ouverte.

- Arrête un peu. Je sais très bien que tu ne _vas_ pas bien comme tu le prétends depuis toute à l'heure. Tu sais tu peux me parler je ne vais pas te manger.

- Me manger ? Répéta Ziva sans comprendre.

- Oui. C'est une expression.

- Ah.

Et comme Tony la détailla de la tête au pied, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était encore en serviette de bain.  
Oups.

- Euh, fit-elle, je vais me changer. Entre.

Et elle partit en courant dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre sous le regard amusé de son partenaire.

Une demie heure plus tard, ils étaient tout les deux installés dans le canapé, Ziva habillée d'un jean et d'un grand T-shirt jaune. La jeune femme avait posé une bouteille de limonade et deux verres sur la table basse. Elle tendit son verre à Tony et le servit, fit de même avec son verre et reposa la bouteille.

Bon. Ce n'était pas grandiose mais ça allait.

- Alors ? Ca va ?

- ...

Tony regarda sa coéquipière. Elle avait le visage pâle et tendu. Deux cernes violettes s'étalaient en dessous de ses yeux noirs.

- Il va me manquer à moi aussi, tu sais.

Et là, contre toute attente, Ziva éclata en sanglots. Tony tourna la tête vers elle, surpris.  
Mince. Qu'est-ce que je fais ?  
Alors, il la prit dans ses bras et la berça jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête de pleurer. Et un bon quart d'heure plus tard, elle se redressa.  
Le beau sweat Ralph Lauren de Tony était tout mouillé de larmes.

- Cava mieux maintenant ?

Elle hocha la tête.  
Il lui prit la main. Un peu de récondort de temps en temps, ça fait du bien tout de même.

- Merci. Et désolée pour ton sweat.

- Oh, c'est pas grave. C'est juste un Ralph Lauren tout neuf qui m'a coûté deux cent dollars mais ce n'est pas grave, je m'en remettrais.

Elle rit et lui, il sourit heureux et fier de l'avoir fait rire.

- Tu devrais peut-être partir maintenant, non ? Dit Ziva. Sinon le boulot demain ça ne va pas être du château.

- Du gâteau. Du gâteau, pas du château.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Non, rien. Ce n'est pas très important.

- Alors ?

- Oui, je vais partir.

Et avant de fermer la porte derrière lui, Tony annonça.

- En fait, Ziva, la directrice nous a donné une semaine de vacances.

- Je..

- Non. Tu es obligée de prendre des vacances, même si tu ne veux pas.

La jeune femme acquiesça et sourit.

- Tu pars ?

- J'ai réservé une chambre avec deux lits à la Guadeloupe. Je t'attends à l'aéroport à huit heures demain matin.

Ziva écarquilla les yeux.

- Que ?

- Si. Tu m'as très bien entendu. Alors ? Et tu pourras dormir dans l'avion, si c'est ça qui t'inquiètes.

Sans attendre la réponse de la jeune femme il s'éloigna dans le couloir.

- Tony ? Le jeune homme se retourna. Lits séparés, hein ?

- Bien sûr. Que vas-tu penser là ?

Un sourire énigmatique s'étira sur les lèvres de la jeune israélienne.

- A demain, DiNozzo.

- Ciao signorina.

Il lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue avant de disparaître dans la cage d'escaliers.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?!_

_J'attends vos avis avec impatience. J'ai besoin de savoir si ça vous plait pour savoir si je continue ou non. Alors cliquez sur le petit bouton "Submit Review", please... :)_


	2. L'Arrivée

_Shalom tout le monde._

_Voici le deuxième chapitre de "Je t'aime. Moi non plus." J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que le premier et que vous me laisserez tout plein de reviews. D'ailleurs merci pour toutes celles que vous avez déjà posté. Rien de mieux pour encourager à continuer. Merci._

_Il me reste plus qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne lecture... !_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**2 : L'Arrivée.**

_« Aéroport de Port de France. 15H42. 29°. »_

Tony soupira. Cela faisait bientôt une demi-heure qu'ils cherchaient et attendaient en vain que le sac noir de Ziva daigne d'apparaître sur le tapis roulant.  
Bon sang, c'est quand tu veux, mon vieux. Ne te presses surtout pas, on a tout notre temps.

Désespéré de ne jamais le retrouver un jour, il s'éloigna et s'assit sur un chariot vide. Chariot abandonné par une famille qui avait retrouvé ses bagages, elle.  
Nouveau soupir. La jalousie est un vilain défaut, Tony.

Le jeune italien jeta un rapide coup d'oeil sur les environs. Le grand hall des arrivées était quasimment vide. Demeraient un père qui guettait lui aussi l'arrivée d'une quelconque valise et un couple qui se disputait près de la porte.

- Incapable, disait la femme à son mari. Incapable.

Mais Tony ne comprit jamais ce qu'avait pu dire cette petite femme en robe rose et aux lunettes de soleil de mouche. Elle parlait français. C'est vrai qu'on est à la Guadeloupe.  
Pourquoi n'avait-il pas choisi les Bahamas ?

Un quart d'heure plus tard ; 15h57 disait le panneau électronique de l'aéroport ; Tony vit disparaître les derniers occupants du grand hall.  
Mince.  
Que faisait Ziva ?

La voilà qui arrivait justement, un gros sac noir à la main et le sourire aux lèvres. Elle passa une main sur son front négligemment et remit en place le foulard qui lui tenait les cheveux.

- C'est bon. Je l'ai.

- J'avais vu.

Regard noir.

- On y va ? Proposa la jeune israélienne.

- Je n'attendais que toi.

Et ils sortirent ensemble de l'aéroport en se chamaillant comme deux gamins.  
Tu aurais pu écrire ton nom sur ce petit papier et l'accrocher à ton sac comme nous l'a demandé l'hôtesse, disait Tony, ça nous aurait éviter de le chercher si longtemps. Et puis un sac noir, c'est tellement banal. Il y en avait quinze comme le tien !Je choisis le sac que je veux, répliquait Ziva. Si c'est celui-ci qui me plaît. Et puis, on est en vacances, on a le temps... Blablabla.

Silence.

Ils se demandaient chacun de leur côté pourquoi ils avaient décidé de partir en vacances ensemble.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Un grand monsieur chauve avec une chemise à fleur les accueillit à l'hôtel. Il leur fit faire un rapide tour, leur montrant où se trouvaient le restaurant, le bar, la piscine et leur désignant la mer au loin.  
Comme s'ils ne l'avaient pas déjà remarqué.  
La mer. Bleue translucide puis bleu roi. Magnifiquement sublime.

Il les conduisit jusqu'à leur chambre et leur demanda de redescendre au bar lorsqu'ils auraient fini de s'installer. Hum... un véritable jeu d'enfant maintenant qu'il leur avait dit où le bar se trouvait.  
Là, il leur offrit un cocktail de bienvenue.

- Avec alcool ou sans alcool ? Questionna-t-il.

Et Ziva s'empressa de demander deux cocktails avec alcool sans prendre le temps de faire la traduction à Tony qui ne comprenait rien au français.

- Marguarita, annonça leur hôte avant de s'éclipser.

Tony s'assit sur une chaise et attrapa son cocktail. Ziva fit de même. Ils en recommendèrent juste assez pour être un peu gai et puis, ils décidèrent de retourner jusqu'à leur chambre, se changer pour dîner.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La jeune israélienne enfilait une légère robe d'été quand on frappa à la porte de la salle de bain. Elle soupira.  
Vingt heures moins cinq, qu'elle lui avait dit !  
Elle se battit avec les bretelles de sa tenue et releva la tête vers la pendule accrochée au mur. Elle regarda l'heure distraitement.

19h55.  
Satanée pendule !

Comme on frappait de nouveau, elle se rapprocha de la porte et cria qu'elle entendait parfaitement mais que, faute de temps, elle n'était pas encore prête.

- Dans un quart d'heure, ajouta-t-elle.

Ce qui fit sourire Tony qui l'attendait derrière la porte. Il s'adossa au mur et se laissa glisser le long de celui-ci pour se retrouver assis par terre.

Ce fut la course à la montre. Ici, à la pendule en l'occurence. Habillage, chaussage, maquillage, coiffage... Et exactement un quart d'heure plus tard, Ziva était prête. La porte de la salle de bain claqua.

Tony, toujours assis par terre, leva la tête.  
Admiration. Dieu qu'elle était belle.  
Elle portait une légère robe brune aux bretelles en perles.  
Roses, bleues et vertes. Tony aimait les perles.  
Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon et elle portait une paire de ravissantes ballerines à pois. L'étoile de David brillait à son cou.  
Une princesse.

Il la contempla ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il capte le regard interrogatif que lui lançait Ziva.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, rien. Tu es très belle.

La jeune israélienne rougit et Tony, en parfait gentleman, fit semblant de ne rien remarquer.  
Pour une fois qu'il n'hasardait aucune plaisanterie douteuse. Il se surprit lui-même et pour se donner une contenance, offrit son bras à sa coéquipière.  
Ziva le prit et ensemble, ils sortirent de la chambre et entrèrent dans l'ascenceur.  
Une jeune femme s'y trouvait déjà.

- Bonjour, leur dit-elle.

Ils lui répondirent d'une même voix. La jeune femme remarqua tout de suite l'accent très prononcé de Tony et se mit à leur parler anglais.

Oui, je suis là depuis une semaine et je reste encore deux semaines. Et vous ? Ah, une semaine. Oui, ça passe très vite, vous verrez. Je m'appelle Lucie. Vous Ziva ? Oh, c'est joli. Vous vivez où ? Je suis institutrice et vous ? Agents spéciaux. Bah dis donc... Elle finit par descendre de l'ascenceur au premier étage.

- J'ai été ravie de vous rencontrez, j'espère que l'on se reverra. En tout cas, vous formez un très joli couple.

Et elle disparut dans le couloir.

Tony et Ziva se regardèrent.  
Un très joli couple...  
Aucun des deux ne risqua le moindre commentaire.

Un étage plus bas, ils sortaient de la boîte de métal et après avoir traversé le hall d'entrée, ils étaient dans le restaurant.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Alors ? Votre avis sur ce chapitre ?_


	3. Zouk Couleur Passion

_Hey... comment allez-vous ?_

_Juste le temps de poster la suite et puis je repars écrire les prochains chapitres. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Je dis vraiment toujours la même chose.. déprimant. Merci pour vos reviews. J'en attends d'autres avec impatience._

_Bonne Lecture à tous, en tout cas._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**3 : Zouk Couleur Passion.**

- Une salade des Caraïbes, s'il vous plaît. Tony, que prends-tu ?

- Euhh.. Pareil, lança-t-il au serveur dans un français qui laissait à désirer.

Il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il venait de commander et s'en inquiétait un peu.

- Voyons, détends-toi, mon petit derrière poilu, lui disait Ziva d'une manière espiègle.

Ou autrement dit :

- J'adore te voir mariner avec le français. Et je ne ferais rien pour t'aider !

Comme il détestait ce petit regard de triomphe qu'elle abordait. Et ce sourire en coin.  
Il la détestait.

- Ziva, commença-t-il.

Mais le serveur vint les interrompre. Il posa deux salades sur la table avant de s'éclipser. Tony regarda son assiette avec méfiance.

- De la salade ? Fit-il à voix haute.

- Oui. De la salade, affirma Ziva qui avait déjà entamé son assiette.

- De la nourriture pour lapin, tu veux dire !

Et malgré ses remarques, le jeune italien commença à manger, suspicieux.

- Ziva, qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Demandait-il régulièrement en pointant du doigt certains aliments qui se trouvaient dans son assiette.

- Des acras, Tony, répondait-elle d'un ton monotone.

- Ahh, mais ça pique ces trucs ! S'exclamait-il soudain, avant de pousser les petits beignets sur le côté de son assiette.

Et Ziva levait les yeux au ciel en soupirant.  
Quel gamin, mais quel gamin.

Toute la salle les regardait ce qui ne semblait pas les géner le moins du monde. Ziva continuait de manger le contenu de son assiette avec dégustation et Tony, de trier les aliments de provenance douteuse. Lorsque le serveur emporta leurs deux assiettes après qu'ils aient fini de manger, l'une était complêtement vide, l'autre presque. Il y avait juste de nombreux restes sur les bords.

Le monsieur n'avait mangé que la salade. Etrange, pensa le serveur en se dirigeant vers les cuisines du restaurant.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ziva et Tony étaient sortis et marchaient le long d'une allée bordée de fleurs exotiques. Ils regardaient au loin la mer qui s'écrasaient régulièrement contre le sable blanc de la plage, devenu argenté au clair de lune. La jeune israélienne prit soudain le bras de son coéquipier et lui montra au loin, une cabane d'òu sortaient des lumières de toutes les couleurs et une musique entraînante.

- Oh non, Ziva. Je n'ai pas envie ce soir. Je suis fatigué. Vraiment.

- Allez. S'il te plaît, dis oui, s'il te plaît.

Elle lui lança un regard suppliant. On aurait presque dit le Chat Potté de _Shrek_. Presque.

- Bon, d'accord, fit Tony en souriant, amusé. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi.

- Oh, c'est gentil.

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Ou bien on pourrait dire aussi que j'ai tellement peur de me faire agresser par une super ninja que je préfère dire oui. A voir.

Ziva fronça un sourcil et donna un coup de coude dans les côtes du jeune homme.

- Aïe, hurla-t-il.

Bien fait. Et la jeune femme partit, laissant Tony, la tête haute.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ils arrivèrent côte à côte à la cabane, la dispute devenue un mauvais souvenir. Restait juste le bleu sur le flanc droit de Tony.

La cabane en question n'avait plus tellement l'air d'une simple cabane mais plus d'une discothèque. Des dizaines de spots diffusaient des lumières multicolores jusque sur la plage et la musique devait certainement s'entendre jusqu'aux îles voisines. Ils entrèrent. Ziva, heureuse et Tony, moins.

La jeune femme lui proposa d'aller danser, il refusa. Il n'aimait pas le zouk, prétexta-t-il.  
Mais bien sûr.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le bar.

- Commande-nous le même que toute à l'heure.

Ziva sourit, malicieusement.

- Deux Marguarita, s'il vous plaît, fit-elle au barman qui passait devant elle.

Puis elle s'assit sur le seul tabouret libre, Tony restant debout. Galanterie oblige. Les deux cocktails vert citron arrivèrent.

- Il faudra que tu m'apprennes le français, un jour Ziva, dit Tony tout en sirotant son cocktail.

- On verra. Si tu es sage peut-être.

Il grognait et elle souriait. Comme d'habitude.  
Trois heures et trois ou quatre cocktails plus tard. Ziva était assise sur les genoux de Tony et riait à la moindre plaisanterie de son partenaire.

- Tu veux danser ? Lui demanda le jeune homme.

Elle se tourna vers lui, surprise mais accepta. Le zouk ne le dérangeait plus le moins du monde.

Il posa ses mains sur la taille de sa partenaire, elle enlaça son cou de ses bras.

« Vas-y Francky c'est bon,  
Vas-y Francky c'est bon bon bon... »

Elle se colla au corps de Tony qui sourit, étonné.

« Tiens voilà ton étalon,  
Qui enlève son pantalon... »

Le jeune homme rapprocha son visage de celui de Ziva.

« Fruit de la passion  
Ah ! c'est super  
Fruit de la passion  
Francky c'est génial... »

Qu'elle était proche de sa bouche. Elle sentait son souffle sur ses lèvres. Comme elle en avait envie. Embrasse-moi, allez, embrasse-moi.

« Vas-y Francky c'est bon,  
Vas-y Francky c'est bon bon bon... »

Et il l'embrassa.

Mon dieu, qu'il embrassait bien ! Elle se donna entièrement à ce mélange de saveurs sucrées et de sensations renversantes. Les lèvres de Tony avaient un gôut de citron. Elle aimait le citron. Le jeune italien posa ses mains sur les joues de Ziva et l'attira vers lui. Puis il descendit une main le long de la courbe de son corps et caressa la chute de ses reins. La jeune femme frémit et leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Elle sentait son souffle chaud contre sa bouche et lui attrapa les lèvres pour un nouveau baiser.  
Un baiser au goût d'éternité. Miam.

Ils séparèrent un instant leurs lèvres et elle se blottit contre lui, heureuse. Puis, Ziva cria de surprise quand Tony la souleva du sol et la porta dans ses bras jusqu'à leur chambre.  
Ils ne croisèrent personne dans les couloirs. Heureusement.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Bouh.. Fin du chapitre._

_S'vous plaît, une p'tite review messieurs, medames ?! _

_Merchii d'avance... :)_


	4. Le Matin

_Hello._

_Voilà la suite. Je m'excuse d'avance de la breveté de ce chapitre. Au départ, il devait y avoir un seul chapitre entre celui-ci et le prochain, mais c'était bien trop long... J'ai donc préféré le couper en deux pour vous en donnez un peu aujourd'hui et un peu (beaucoup, car la seconde partie reste très longue) la prochaine fois que je posterais._

_Merci pour vos reviews. La suite pour vous récompensez._

_Bonne lecture !_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**4 : Le Matin**

Un rayon de soleil vint éclairer le visage de la jeune femme endormie. Elle grogna et se retourna, tatant le lit de sa main gauche.

Où était-il ?

Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux, mit un temps fou à s'habituer à la lumière nouvelle et remarqua qu'elle était seule dans le grand lit. Elle se redressa. Le bruit de l'eau qui coule lui apprit que son compagnon n'était pas bien loin. Juste à la salle de bain en fait. Elle se rallongea et ferma les yeux. Elle replongea dans le sommeil sans même sans rendre compte.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Il lui caressait la joue lentement, laissant glisser sa main dans le creux de son cou. Puis il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Elle gémit et ouvrit les yeux une seconde fois.

- Shalom Princesse, fit une voix juste au dessus d'elle.

Elle leva la tête et s'appuya contre le mur pour s'asseoir.

- Shalom Tony, sourit-elle.

Alors qu'elle allait l'embrasser, il interposa un plateau entre eux et s'assit sur le lit près d'elle. Elle posa son regard dessus et découvrit du thé, café, chocolat chaud et jus d'orange ainsi que diverses patisseries. Elle resta sans voix. Il avait bien fait les choses.

- Je ne savais pas ce que tu aimais, j'ai pris un peu de tout, dit Tony, un peu confus.

Elle le trouva craquant et voulut l'embrasser mais il sortit une rose de derrière son dos.  
Une Rose rouge, s'il vous plaît.  
Elle sourit et approcha son nez de la fleur pour la sentir.  
Petit Jésus, comme cette fleur sentait bon. Elle pensa qu'on ne lui avait jamais offert une rose aillant un plus doux parfum que celle qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.  
Peut-être était-ce parce que c'était Tony qui la lui offrait. Elle ne savait pas.

- Merci, réussit-elle à articuler.

Il lui sourit. Elle attrappa le verre de jus d'orange et commença à siroter la boisson à petites gorgées, son regard perdu dans les yeux verts de son coéquipier.  
Elle aimait son regard.  
Elle reposa le verre et tenta de l'embrasser une troisième fois.  
Et Merde. Voilà qu'il repartait, le plateau dans les mains. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira.

- Tony ? Lança-t-elle.

- Ziva ?

- Je trouve adorable que tu t'occupes de moi, mais, s'il te plaît... Je...

- Quoi ?

- Embrasse-moi.

Il se retourna, un sourire ravageur accroché aux lèvres. Posa le plateau sur la table de nuit et vint rejoindre la jeune femme sur le lit.  
Vos désirs sont des ordres, princesse.  
Il l'embrassa.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

L'après-midi tirait à sa fin. Le soleil descendait dans le ciel.

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur la plage, elle retira ses chaussures, les déposa près de la grille et s'avança. Elle adorait les légères caresses du sable sur ses pieds nus. Elle s'approcha de la mer, calme et belle, marcha le long de celle-ci un moment puis décida de s'asseoir dans le sable.

Regarder la mer. Et le soleil qui disparaissait derrière elle. C'est tout ce dont elle avait envie en ce moment même. Elle se sentait triste. Elle était triste.  
Atmosphère de fin de vacances. Si seulement il n'y avait que cela.

Et Ziva pensa à Tony.

Est-ce que tout cela allait continuer de retour à Washington ? Est-ce qu'ils pourraient encore vivre des moments magiques, hors du temps. Main dans la main, et juste heureux d'être ensemble ?

Elle appréhendait la reprise du travail. Comment se comporterait-il avec elle ? Recommenceraient-ils leurs jeux stupides en oubliant ce qu'il s'était passé pendant cette semaine incroyable ?

Ziva, stop. Tu dérailles, se dit-elle.

Le Jeu s'est-il arrêté un jour ?  
Tony jouait-il avec elle comme il le faisait toujours ou bien... Avait-il des sentiments pour elle ?

Elle ne savait pas. Elle était perdue. Elle avait peur.

Devait-elle commencer ce qu'elle s'était interdit de faire depuis si longtemps ? Aimer.  
A tes risques et périls, ma belle.

- Mais s'il n'éprouvait pas ce que je ressens ? Se demandait-elle.

- C'est un risque à prendre si tu l'aimes, répondait l'autre.

- J'ai peur.

- Je sais. Bats-toi, Ziva. Il le faut si tu veux y arriver. Aie confiance et essayes.

- Ca va raté. Comme toutes les autres fois.

- Si tu pars comme cela, c'est sûr que tu vas être perdante. Allez. Crois-y. Lance-toi.

- ...

Et les discussions de ce type avec sa conscience lui bouffaient la fin des vacances. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à ça.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Voilou. Ce n'est franchement pas mon chapitre préféré. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu tout de même. Qu'en pensez-vous ? La suite sera bien plus longue._


	5. Confessions

_Comme de nouvelles reviews n'ont pas l'air de pointé le bout de leur nez je décide de publier la suite... :). Une bonne nouvelle pour vous : elle est très longue. Sur mes deux fictions c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai pu écrire... ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à rédiger cette suite et ça m'a pris un temps fou. Jusqu'ici c'est mon chapitre préféré. J'espère que ça vous plaira dans tous les cas. _

_Bonne Lecture._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

**5 : Confessions.**

Il la retrouva assise sur la plage à regarder la mer. Il l'admira un instant et la trouva belle. Il s'approcha d'elle, tout doucement. Elle le surprit en tournant la tête, négligemment. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui savait le surprendre véritablement.

Elle reporta son attention sur la mer alors qu'il s'asseyait près d'elle. Il contemplèrent la vaste étendue bleue. Ensemble.

Tony brisa le silence le premier :

- Tu sais que je t'ai cherché partout ! Tu pourrais dire ou tu vas tout de même...  
Ziva esquissa un quart de sourire. Pour lui faire plaisir. Hop, voilà que la blague tombait à l'eau.

Tony tourna la tête et regarda sa partenaire. Elle n'était pas bien. Non. Elle allait mal. Une semaine avec elle et elle ne pouvait déjà plus lui mentir. La jeune femme frissona. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira vers lui. Elle se laissa faire, posant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il crut qu'elle allait pleurer. Il se trompa. Elle renifla et retint ses larmes, les enfouissant sous sa carapace.

- Tu sais Tony, fit-elle d'une toute petite voix, quand je suis là, sur cette plage à regarder la mer et le soleil qui se couche, ça me fait un peu penser à l'Israël. On allait à la plage pique-niquer tous les dimanches soirs, avec ma mère, ma soeur et mon frère juste avant que le soleil se couche. On avait pas très faim, c'était un peu trop tôt pour qu'on puisse avoir envie de manger mais on s'en foutait vraiment. On ne mangeait pas grand chose. Par contre on regardait le soleil se coucher comme toi et moi aujourd'hui. J'te parle de ça, j'étais toute petite, haute comme trois pommes et une noisette...

Une noix. Il releva la faute de langue mais ne dit rien. Il n'était pas assez bête pour l'interrompre.

- J'aimais bien regarder le soleil se coucher, continua-t-elle. Y'avait ma mère et Tali dans ses bras, et puis moi et Ari de chaque côté. J'aime toujours ce moment de la journée mais ce n'est plus pareil maintenant. Ils ne sont plus là pour le regarder avec moi. Parfois, je me dis qu'ils le contemplent aussi, ce soleil, de là òu ils sont. J'espère.

Elle s'arrêta un instant avant de continuer, les yeux dans le vague de ses souvenirs.

- On jouait à chat ou bien aux poupées. Ari n'aimait pas trop ça d'ailleurs. Et puis Maman nous appelait. «Ari, Tali, Ziva ! On va peut-être manger. Allez ! ». On mangeait des fraises. C'était notre repas, les fraises. Ou bien on ne mangeait pas du tout. Je ne sais combien de fois on a pu repartir sans n'avoir rien avaler. Trop pris par nos jeux de gamins. Mais ma mère ne disait rien. Elle était juste heureuse de nous voir tous les trois ensemble, heureux. Mon père, par contre, il nous aurait vraiment engueulé. Mais il ne savait rien. C'était notre secret à tous les quatre. On profitait de ces moments, devenus rares. De ces moments de bonheur où on pouvait être ensemble. Parce que, déjà, à ce moment là, on ne se voyait plus beaucoup, Ari, Tali et moi. Ari avait treize ans, il avait commencé son entraînement au Mossad. C'était un gamin plein de vie, très amusant à cette époque là. Et puis c'était mon frère aussi. Et même si Maman n'était pas sa vraie mère, elle l'aimait comme son fils. Moi aussi, je l'aimais tellement. Il me faisait rire, et nous faisait tourner dans les airs avec Tali. J'avais dix ans à ce moment là, Tali sept. Et le voilà qui était parti. Au début, on ne le voyait qu'une fois de temps en temps le dimanche et puis, plus du tout. Des mois et des mois sans le voir. Il nous manquait, terriblement. Je vivais chez ma mère avec Tali à cette époque là. Je ne voyais presque jamais mon père. J'crois que je n'ai jamais vraiment appris à l'aimer. Et puis Ari est revenu. Il n'était plus du tout comme avant. Il y avait une ombre sur son visage et il ne voulait pas nous dire où il avait été envoyé. Il ne riait plus, ne parlait plus. On s'est éloigné. Il ne venait plus à la plage avec nous le dimanche. Et puis, l'année de mes treize ans ma mère est morte. Elle était très malade mais je crois que ce sont plus les inombrables disputes qui l'opposait à mon père qui l'ont tué que sa maladie. J'ai appris plus tard qu'ils s'engueulaient à notre sujet. Tali et moi. Mon père voulait nous emener, il disait à ma mère que c'était parce qu'il ne nous voyait jamais. Qu'on lui manquait. Ma mère ne l'a jamais cru. Elle avait bien raison. La vérité, c'est qu'il voulait faire de nous des machines à tuer, tout comme Ari. Et maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là pour l'en empêcher, il ne s'est pas gêné. On a été envoyé dans des camps d'entraînement. Là on a appris à tirer, à se battre, se défendre. Mais aussi à ne plus éprouver aucuns sentiments. Plus rien. Heureusement, je ne suis pas entrée dans leur jeu. Et les moments òu je sentais que je commençais à tomber entre leurs griffes, je repensais fort à ma mère. A sa mort. Ca me faisait mal, mais c'était la seule façon de me protéger, de protéger mes sentiments d'un lavage de cerveau. Je me battais. Mais j'avais bien plus peur pour Tali. Elle était bien plus jeune et petit à petit, la même ombre que celle qui était apparue sur le visage d'Ari se dessinait sur le visage de ma petite soeur. Alors, je la prenais dans mes bras, je l'embrassais, je lui parlais des dimanches à la plage et l'ombre disparaissait. Mais elle finissait toujours pas revenir. Et un jour, on nous a séparé. Je ne pourrais plus jamais me battre contre cette ombre qui s'emparait de ma petite soeur. On m'a envoyé dans un camp, au milieu du désert israëlien. Des mois d'horreur. J'ai essayé de m'enfuir une fois. Je n'ai jamais réessayer. On m'a battu, torturer, priver de nourriture et d'eau pendant des jours, des mois. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Je me suis soumise à ces monstres qui m'emprisonnaient. Ils m'apprenaient à me battre, à tirer. «A survivre»,me disait-il. C'est ça. Il me volait mon âme au fur et à mesure. Mais ils n'ont jamais réussi. Je me construisais une carapace avec mes souvenirs sentiments pour ma mère, Tali et Ari. Ils ont cru qu'ils avaient gagné et ils m'ont relâché. J'était restée là-bas pendant trois ans. Quand je suis sortie je n'avais qu'une chose en tête : retrouver Tali, la serrer dans mes bras, la rassurer. Je l'ai retrouvée mais je n'ai jamais pu la serrer dans mes bras. Elle m'a regardé et dans son regard, j'ai vu qu'ils l'avaient détruite de son côté. Mon père l'avait détruite. Un champs de ruines, complêtement. Il n'existait plus rien de son passé, de ses souvenirs. De Maman, des dimanches à la plage, d'Ari, des poupées, des fraises et de sa grande soeur Ziva. Moi. Elle n'avait pas su se construire une carapace comme j'avais réussi à le faire. Je devais la retaper, la sauver. Il fallait qu'elle redevienne la petite soeur que j'aimais tellement.

Ziva déglutit et se tourna vers Tony, le regard brillant de larmes.  
Lui pleurait déjà. Il lui sourit entre ses larmes. Pour l'encourager à continuer. Ou à s'arrêter peut-être.

-Je n'ai jamais pu la sauver, fit-elle la voix tremblante. Mon père me l'a empêcher. Encore une fois. Il savait que si je faisais ça, Tali ne lui serait plus d'aucunes utilités. Malgré les apparences, il savait très bien que cet entraînement n'avait pas eu autant d'effets sur moi qu'il ne l'espérait. Alors il m'a éloigné de Tali en lançant une sorte d'agression contre moi. Un nuit, je dormais. Trois types sont entrés chez moi et m'ont emenés, couteau sous la gorge. Ils étaient payé. Les voisins étaient sur le palier. Ils n'ont rien dit. J'ai su plus tard que mon père les avait menacé de tuer leur petit garçon de trois ans.

Elle serra les machoires.

- J'ai été enfermée dans une pièce minuscule pendant presque un an. Mon père leur avait laissé carte blanche à une seule condition : ne pas ma tuer. Ils me torturaient, me frappaient... Parfois ils me donnaient à manger. Ma carapace n'a jamais cédé, même quand ils ont décidé qu'ils pouvaient aller bien plus loin avec moi. Une jeune femme sans défenses pouvait être terriblement intéressante. Ils m'ont violé.

Elle s'arrêta un instant puis reprit sous le regard de Tony, horrifié.

- Ari m'a sorti de cet enfer. Un jour, il est arrivé, a tué les trois types qui me retenaient prisonnière et m'a emmenée avec lui. Pendant des mois, il s'est occupé de moi comme il pouvait. Il haïssait notre père de m'avoir fait une chose pareille. De temps en temps, avant que je ne m'endorme pour l'une de mes nombreuses siestes quotidiennes, il me disait qu'il le tuerait. Il était entré dans une bande qui saurait lui faire sa peau. J'ai mis un temps fou à me reconstruire. Je ne supportais plus la présence masculine autour de moi. Seul Ari pouvait m'approcher sans que je me mette à hurler. Et puis, ça a commencé à aller mieux. J'acceptais les gardes que Ari avait placé devant l'appartement où nous vivions. On pouvait parler, rire. Et un an après, j'étais réellement sur pied. Je vivais toujours chez mon frère et je n'avais plus qu'une seule obsession : sauver Tali.

Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

- Je préparais déjà un plan pour la libérer. Et puis un soir, Ari est rentré le visage décomposé. « Elle est morte » qu'il m'a dit, « Morte, dans un attentat kamikaze. ». J'ai hurlé, pleuré, crié et haïs ceux qui lui avait fait ça. Je refusais d'accepter l'évidence. Elle n'avait que seize ans, Tony, seize ans ! Elle ne devait pas mourir comme ça ! J'aurai tellement voulu être à sa place. Toutes les nuits, je rêvais qu'elle revenait, qu'elle me disait que ça ne s'était jamais passé comme ça. Que je la serrais dans mes bras et qu'on ne se quittait plus. Ca a été le noir. Le noir total. Pendant un an, je ne faisais plus rien de mes journées. Je dormais, je mangeais, je dormais, je mangeais. Et je pensais à elle. Je priais pour qu'elle soit dans un lieu magique où elle ne souffrirait plus jamais.

Elle essuya machinalement une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Tony se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Et puis, ça a été mieux. Comme ça, du jour au lendemain. Je me suis levée. Vraiment pour une fois. Je devais reprendre ma vie en main. Sans oublier Tali, c'est sûr. On est allé à la plage de Tel-Aviv, Ari et moi, un des rares dimanches libres que l'on possédait. On a mangé des fraises en regardant le soleil se coucher derrière la mer. La vie reprenait son cours. Et un jour, Ari est parti. Il était rentré dans une organistation terroriste.

Elle sentit Tony serrer les dents à l'évocation d'Ari et de l'organisation terroriste. Elle soupira.

- Par la faute à mon père. Ari lui en voulait terriblement d'avoir délibérément sacrifier la vie de Tali en l'envoyant en mission le jour de sa mort et de m'avoir fait emprisonné et... et violé. Il ne rêvait que de le tuer. « De l'envoyer en Enfer ». C'étaient les seuls mots qu'il avait dans la bouche. Il lui en voulait horriblement d'avoir fait mal à ses petites soeurs chéries. Il le haïssait. Il est rentré dans cette organisation qui lui promettait de planifier un attentat contre le haut dirigeant du Mossad. Mon père. Je ne le voyais plus d'ailleurs. J'ai repris un boulot, loin du Mossad et de mon père. Comme guide à Tel-Aviv. Surpris, non ? Fit-elle à Tony qui la regardait avec de grands yeux.

- Oui. Plutôt, répondit ce dernier, une lueur d'étonnement brillant dans son regard.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune femme.

- J'ai rencontré des hommes. J'ai sympathisé avec certains. Et puis couché avec eux. Mais je n'ai jamais réellement aimé l'un d'entre eux. Jusqu'à Aaron. Lui, c'était vraiment différent. Dés que j'ai croisé son regard, je l'ai aimé. Tu vas dire que c'est impossible, tu vas me trouver naïve. Le coup de foudre n'existe pas, que tu vas me dire. Je t'assure que si. Deux fois dans ma vie, j'ai eu une coupe de foudre pour quelqu'un. Et avec lui, ça s'est passé comme ça. Je l'aimais, il m'aimait, c'était tout ce qui comptait vraiment. J'ai passé les meilleurs moments de ma vie à ses côtés. Malheureusement, mon père a tout su. Je ne sais comment.

Sa voix se brisa.

- Aaron s'est fait fusillé en pleine ville par un homme qui tenait ses ordres de mon père.

Ziva se mordit le poing pour ne pas crier. Tony la serra fort contre son coeur. Longtemps après, elle continua.

- J'ai revu Ari. Il était toujours dans cette organisation et en était devenu le second. Il cherchait à atteindre une équipe d'agents spéciaux qui avaient quelques rapports avec le Mossad. Presque rien. J'ai appris par la suite, que s'il tuait cette femme qui était sa cible, il pourrait prendre les commandements et lancer une attaque contre mon père. Caitlin Todd, c'était son nom. Je ne la connaissais pas. A vrai dire, je me foutais d'elle. Si Ari pouvais tué mon père après. J'ai fermé les yeux.

Elle lança un regard à Tony.

- Je suis tellement désolée Tony. Si j'avais su. Lorsqu'il a voulu tué Gibbs et que je l'en ai empêché, j'ai vu, j'ai compris. Son regard n'était plus le même. Il était devenu un terroriste et le Ari que j'avais toujours connu pour toujours s'en était allé depuis longtemps. J'ai été si aveugle. Je m'en veux terriblement. Je l'ai abattu. Bang, et c'était fini. Je n'avais plus que lui et je l'ai tué.

De longs sanglots la secouaient entièrement.

- Tu nous as maintenant, fit Tony en approchant sa bouche de son oreille. Tu m'as.

Elle souriait entre ses larmes. Elle était consciente de l'effort que son partenaire devait faire pour lui dire ça maintenant alors qu'elle venait de lui avouer qu'elle aurait pu empêcher la mort de Kate. Il la berça jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve son calme. Lentement. Comme avec les bébés. Elle finit par reprendre la parole.

- Tout ça pour te dire que je ne veux plus perdre personne. Plus personne. Je m'en voudrais terriblement et je ne pourrais pas le supporter. De tout recommencer depuis le début. Jamais. Je ne veux plus jouer. J'ai trop donné pour ça. Alors Tony, si on commence quelque chose tous les deux, je ne veux pas que ce soit juste comme ça. Je te préviens tout de suite. Ou sinon, on arrête tout dés maintenant. C'est ton choix.

Elle attendit un instant avant de lui poser la question.

- Et maintenant, je te demande : que choisis-tu ?

Elle était mortellement sérieuse. Tout sourire avait disparu de son visage et elle le fixait de ses grands yeux noirs. Il détailla son visage. Il pensa à tout ce qu'elle venait de lui raconter. Elle avait traversé tellement d'épreuves. Il la trouva drôlement courageuse. La vie qu'elle avait vécu. Que de la merde. Et pourtant elle était là à lui parler et à lui proposer une relation. Quel courage.

- J'attends.

- Ensemble, fit-il en plongeant ses yeux verts dans la profondeur de son regard sombre. On va essayé. On va s'en tirer, tu verras. Allez, viens.

- Je te le promets, continua-t-il.

Elle vint se blottir dans ses bras. Mi-sourire, mi-pleurs. A la fois soulagée et à la fois inquiète. Mais profondément heureuse. C'est peut-être ça le bonheur ?

_"Le bonheur ne se définit pas par un grand calme, mais plutôt par la sensation d'être terriblement vivant",_ a dit Tara Depré°.

Oui. A cet instant, Ziva David se sentait terriblement vivante. Comme elle ne l'avait pas été depuis très longtemps. Depuis les dimanches soirs à la plage. Depuis les fraises. Depuis son enfance. Bon-heur. En deux syllabes. Juste comme ça. Elle devrait regarder le coucher du soleil plus souvent.

Le voilà qu'il avait disparut d'ailleurs, laissant place à la pâle lueur de la pleine lune et aux scintillations des étoiles. Ziva aurait bien voulu contempler la nuit mais elle avait froid. Elle frissona. Tony la regarda en souriant et l'aida à se relever. Ils marchèrent ensemble vers l'hôtel.

- Dis, Ziva.

- Oui ?

- Quand tu m'a dit que tu avais eu deux coups de foudre dans ta vie..., souriait le jeune italien, c'était qui le deuxième ?

Elle prit de l'avance se retourna et lui lança un sourire énigmatique, les yeux brillant d'étincelles. Impénétrable. Tout simplement.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_°Tara Depré est une psychologue française. Cette citation vient de son livre "Faîtes vous-même votre bonheur._

_Alors, sentence ?_

_J'attends vraiment votre avis ici... La vie de Ziva est telle que je la vois et j'ai eu, mine de rien, beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre. J'ai besoin de savoir si ça vous a plu et si tout est cohérent..;). Si vous avez des critiques à faire, n'hésitez pas, tant qu'elles sont construites... ça ne peut que me faire avancer.. A bientôt pour la suite.. et merci pour toutes vos reviews._


	6. Voyage de Retour

_Bonjour à tous. _

_Je vous poste ce nouveau chapitre un peu plutôt que prévu... il était fini alors à quoi bon vous faire attendre ? Il s'agit d'un petit chapitre intermédiaire sans réel intérêt en lui-même mais essentiel pour la continuité de l'histoire... enfin, j'espère qu'il vous plaira même s'il n'a rien de franchement extraordinaire d'après moi. _

_Je voudrais vous remerciez pour l'accueil que vous avez fait au dernier chapitre. Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews super gentilles que vous m'avez laissé. A vrai dire, j'avais un peu peur de ce que vous en penserez.. soit ça passe, soit ça casse. C'est passé et vous m'en voyez ravie :).  
J'aimerai pouvoir tous vous remerciez un à un mais ceux qui postent des reviews "anonymes", qui ne le sont pas vraiment en fait, ne peuvent pas recevoir de MP donc.. j'en ai envoyé à ceux qui étaient inscrits, j'espère que vous les aurez reçu. Aux autres, MiiMii et Chou05 en particulier, merci beaucoup._

_Bon, je ne m'étends pas plus (parce qu'avec moi on peut aller très loin comme ça) et je vous laisse la suite. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus. Bonne Lecture._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**6 : Voyage de Retour.**

Il se retourna dans le lit pour la énième fois et regarda l'heure. 3H00. Il se plaça sur le dos et soupira. Cinq heures qu'ils étaient rentrés et il ne dormait toujours pas. Merde. Il se força à fermer les yeux.

Tony, mon coco, faudrait peut-être que tu penses à dormir un peu !

Au bout de dix minutes, il renonça. Se leva, attrapa sa veste et claqua la porte le plus doucement possible pour éviter de réveiller la jeune femme qui dormait dans le lit. Cette jeune femme même qui occupait toutes ses pensées depuis...

Depuis qu'il la connaissait vraiment.

Il marchait sur la plage, les yeux dans le vague. Perdus dans le labyrinthe de la vie de Ziva. Les paroles de la jeune femme résonnaient dans sa tête.

_« On m'a envoyé dans un camp, au milieu du désert israëlien. Des mois d'horreur. J'ai essayé de m'enfuir une fois. Je n'ai jamais réessayer. On m'a battu, torturer, priver de nourriture et d'eau pendant des jours, des mois. »_

_« Ils me torturaient, me frappaient... Parfois ils me donnaient à manger. Ma carapace n'a jamais cédé, même quand ils ont décidé qu'ils pouvaient aller bien plus loin avec moi. Une jeune femme sans défenses pouvait être terriblement intéressante. Ils m'ont violé. » _

_« Et puis un soir, Ari est rentré le visage décomposé. « Elle est morte » qu'il m'a dit, « Morte, dans un attentat kamikaze. »_

_« Elle n'avait que seize ans, Tony, seize ans ! Elle ne devait pas mourir comme ça ! »_

_« Aaron s'est fait fusillé en pleine ville par un homme qui tenait ses ordres de mon père. »_

_« Caitlin Todd, c'était son nom. Je ne la connaissais pas. A vrai dire, je me foutais d'elle. Si Ari pouvais tué mon père après. J'ai fermé les yeux. » _

_« Je l'ai abattu. Bang, et c'était fini. Je n'avais plus que lui et je l'ai tué. »_

_« Je ne veux plus jouer. J'ai trop donné pour ça. »_

_..._

Il s'assit et se prit la tête entre les mains.  
Légère envie de craquer. Il regarda l'océan et la petite tâche blanche de la lune qui se reflétait sur les vagues.  
Comment avait-elle pu vivre tout ça ? Et surtout, comment avait-elle pu vivre tout ça et être aussi... aussi quoi, merde ? Aussi... _Tout_ aujourd'hui ? Une vie de dingue.  
Et lui, Tony, il était pomé. Mais alors là, complêtement.

Maintenant qu'il savait tout d'elle, elle lui faisait peur. Ziva lui faisait terriblement peur. Et encore la relation qu'il avait commencé avec elle. Comment la rendre heureuse ? Comment ne plus la faire souffrir ?  
Commences par l'aimer, mon vieux.

Il frissona. Le vent, peut-être ? Ou pas.  
_Aimer_. C'était juste ce mot qui lui faisait peur au fond. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas aimé quelqu'un réellement ? Longtemps.

L'illustre dragueur Anthony DiNozzo était tourmenté par une femme. Ses copains de fac devaient bien se marrer de là où ils étaient.

Mais cette femme. Elle, elle est vraiment différente. Tu le sais. Allez, c'est pas si difficile. Tu l'aimes déjà, j'en suis sûr.  
Tony sourit. Il l'aimait déjà et depuis le début.

Il se releva et reprit le chemin de la chambre. Se posa sur le lit.  
4h43 indiquait le réveil.  
A 4h45 précises, il dormait profondément.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Mesdames, messieurs. Bienvenue à bord du vol 567 à destination de Washington. Nous vous prions de bien vouloir mettre vos bagages dans les compartiments prévus à cet effet et de vous attachez dans votre siège. Nous allons procéder au décollage d'ici un quart d'heure.

Ca y'est. Ils allaient quitter la Guadeloupe pour Washington. Tony regarda sa montre et se passa une main sur le visage.

- Tony, tu es sûr que ça va ? Lui demanda Ziva.

- Oui, lui répondit-il d'une voix lasse, oui. Juste un peu fatigué. C'est au moins la dixième fois que tu me demandes si ça va.. serais-tu inquiète ?

Elle n'insista pas et attrapa la revue qu'elle avait acheté dans le _Relay_ de l'aéroport.

Tony tourna la tête vers elle. Si seulement elle savait qu'il avait dormit seulement deux heures dans la nuit. Et qu'il avait passé le reste du temps à penser à elle. Le jeune italien sourit. C'était bien la première fois qu'il pensait toute la nuit à une femme.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Mesdames, messieurs. L'avion vient d'atterrir. Vous pouvez récupérer vos bagages et commencez à sortir de l'avion. Nous espérons que vous avez passé un bon vol à bord de la Delta Air Lines et que nous vous reverrons à bord d'un de nos vols prochainement.

Il sursauta dans son siège. Ta gueule, la voix électronique.  
Une autre voix, bien plus plaisante, riait à côté de lui. Il ouvrit un oeil, encore ensommeillé et découvrit une Ziva enjouée. Elle se moquait de lui. Il se redressa dans son siège, décrocha sa ceinture. Lui lança un regard noir.  
Son sourire s'élargit. Il ne devait pas être très crédible.

- Tu es mignon quand tu boudes, fit Ziva en riant.

Elle lui attrapa la main en même temps qu'elle se levait. Il prit leurs deux sacs à dos dans le placard où ils étaient rangés et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de l'avion. Ensemble.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Voila.. c'est tout. Je vous laisse sur votre faim, n'est-ce pas ? Vous m'en voyez terriblement désolée. Je vais essayer de poster un nouveau chapitre le plus prochainement possible. En attendant, que dites-vous de me donnez votre avis sur ce petit chapitre ?_


	7. Trois Mois

_Aloha tout le monde._

_Voici un nouveau chapitre que j'ai bien aimé écrire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews que vous me laissez à chaque fois, c'est magnifique. Que du bonheur de les les lire. Ne vous arrêtez pas surtout. Si vous avez des questions, que vous avez des critiques à faire... n'hésitez pas._

_Bon, je ne m'éternise pas. Bonne Lecture._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**7 : Trois Mois.**

Le travail avait repris sur les chapeaux de roues. Enquête sur enquête, crime sur crime. Les vacances étaient déjà bien loin. L'équipe avait plus de travail que jamais et l'absence de Gibbs commençait à se faire sentir.

Trois. Ils n'étaient plus que trois. McGee, Tony, Ziva. Et si ils n'avaient pas été aussi soudés, ça n'aurait jamais marché. Le jeune italien avait pris la direction de la petite équipe, remplaçant son mentor avec brio et surprenant par la même occasion ses deux coéquipiers. La vérité, c'est que ça marchait vraiment bien comme ça et tous s'accordaient plutôt à le dire. Cela avait duré un petit mois.

Jusqu'à ce que la directrice décide que l'équipe ne pouvait fonctionner qu'à quatre malgré les récentes preuves que lui donnaient les trois agents chaque jour. Aussi l'agent Lee, nouvelle bleue, avait été attachée à la _team_.

Remarque, ce n'était pas plus mal, elle s'occupait de la paperasse comme ça.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La première semaine était passée vite. Très vite. Si vite que Ziva n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir sur ses sentiments pour Tony. Bah, ce n'était pas un mal. Cela lui évitait vraiment de se plomber l'existence.

Mais elle n'avait pas vu le coup venir.

- Bon, vous pouvez y aller. On n'a plus rien à faire ici, avait dit Tony.

- A demain Tony, euh... Boss, avait fait McGee avant de s'éclipser dans le couloir en même temps que l'agent Lee.

- Tu pourrais franchement arrêter de l'obliger à t'appeler Boss.

Tony s'était retourné.

- Tiens. Mademoiselle Ziva David conteste les ordres de son chef.

- Tout à fait, avait répliqué la jeune israélienne du tac au tac.

- Et, vas-tu contester le prochain ordre que je vais te donner ?

- Il y a de fortes chances.

- C'est bien dommage. Je t'aurais bien ordonné de venir dîner chez moi. Mais puisque que tu ne veux pas l'appliquer...

Et il avait tourné les talons. Balancé son sac sur son épaule et prit la direction de l'ascenceur.  
Soufflée la Ziva.

Elle avait mis plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser qu'elle se trouvait encore debout au milieu des bureaux la bouche grande ouverte. Ferme-la, veux-tu, tu vas gober une mouche !  
Tony était déjà dans l'ascenceur quand elle le rattrapa. Ses lèvres s'étaient posé sur celles de son partenaire avant même que les portes de l'ascenceur ne se soient refermées. Attirées comme des aimants.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Et voilà. C'était parti pour trois mois. Trois mois de pur bonheur à deux. Ensemble.

Trois mois de baisers volées dans les couloirs du NCIS, de regards complices par dessus les bureaux, de mails plutôt osées qui n'auraient jamais dûs être échangés, d'invitations déguisées en rapport d'enquête et de pressions de main suspectent. Trois mois de retrouvailles dans l'ascenceur ou dans les toilettes, de cache-cache incessants et de secrets pour ne pas être repérés. Un plateau de jeu immense. Avec pour risques le bureau de la directrice et la séparation, comme joies les cases ascenceur et ordinateurs et comme joker Abby et Bert l'hippo, les deux seuls à tout savoir.

Du bonheur, j'vous dit.

Trois mois de musique. Tony avait un jour dit à Ziva qu'il savait joué du piano. Il lui prouvait lors de tous les dîners romantiques qu'ils partageaient. Il lui apprenait un peu des bases de l'instrument mais la plupart du temps, elle l'écoutait, le regardait quand elle savait qu'il était trop concentré sur ses mains. Et elle apprenait bien plus de lui que de l'instrument. _Bach_, _Mozart_, _Beethoven_, _Vivaldi_, _Berlioz_... tant de grands noms qu'il revisitait. Et Tony jouait peut-être beaucoup moins bien que ces immenses compositeurs bourrés de talent mais dans le coeur de Ziva, il les égalait et les dépassait largement.  
Et puis, il lui laissait la place et posait ses mains sur les siennes pour l'aider à débuter le piano. Do-Ré-Mi-Fa-Sol-La-Si-Do. Allez Ziva concentre-toi, c'est pas si difficile que ça tout de même. Do-Si-La-Sol-Fa-Mi-Ré-Do. Mais ce sont ses mains sur les miennes qui m'empêchement de jouer. Trop douces, trop caressantes. Tony, tu veux pas m'apprendre à embrasser plutôt ?

Trois mois de films en tout genre avachis côté à côte dans le canapé de Tony, main dans la main. En mode Pop Corn total. C'étaient les films avec des paillettes et des strass partout comme _Chicago _avec les sublimes Catherine Zeta-Jones et Renée Zellweger, ceux qui font un peu peur : _Le Village_ (là on en profite pour se cacher dans le pull de Tony) et ceux qui font très peur : _L'Exorciste_ (on ferme les yeux, on se bouche les oreilles et on s'effondre sur Tony), les films d'amour devant lesquels on peut pas s'empêcher de chialer. Genre _Titanic. C_eux d'action explosifs (_« Mission Impossible, Ziva, Mission Impossible ? Mais si tu connais, c'est obligé ! »_) et ceux avec des super-héros qui sauvent le monde comme Spiderman, Batman ou Mr. Indestructible et Elastigirl. Les classiques : _Cours, Forrest, Cours_ ;_La première règle du Fight Club est : il est interdit de parler du Fight Club_ et y'en a d'autres. Les films fantastiques qui font rêver. Avec les chouquettes de Padmé Amidala, le sabre laser d'Obi-Wan Kenobi (bleu, s'il vous plaît), le Maître Yoda et son à l'envers langage, Han Solo et Chewiiiiiie... Hum, _May the force be with you_ et tout le tralala. D'autres films encore. Les cultes _Le Parrain_, _Pulp Fiction_, _Scarface_... ou bien_ Je m'appelle Bond. James Bond_. Les films d'aventures indémmodables : _Indiana Jones et les Aventuriers de l'Arche Perdue_... Tintintin-Tin-Tintintin, la chanson dans la tête et Ziva qui se voyait déjà avec le chapeau d'Indy secourir Marion kidnappée par les méchants nazis. Les films récents avec des beaux gosses déguisés en pirates s'affrontant pour sauver la princesse en danger ; ceux où Tony regardait fréquemment Ziva pour être sur qu'elle ne tombait pas amoureuse de Johnny Depp. Et puis les films qui étaient tout simplement magnifiques. Hum... _Moulin Rouge_.

_« La plus grande vérité qu'on puisse apprendre un jour est qu'il suffit d'aimer et de l'être en retour. »_

Et c'était exactemement ça. Tony aime Ziva. Ziva aime Tony. Il n'y a que ça qui comptait vraiment. Et au diable tout le reste. C'était si simple et si bien. Ils auraient voulu que ça soit toujours comme ça.

Mais là-haut, Dieu en avait plus ou moins décidé autrement pour leurs avenirs à tous les deux. Dommage.  
_C'est la vie, pas l'paradis..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

L'agent Anthony DiNozzo avait été envoyé en Allemagne pour quinze jours. Conférence sur la sécurité. Et le jour de son retour, une Mini Rouge était retrouvée abandonnée sur un trottoir à George Town. Oh non... Putain. Que lui est-il arrivé ? Faîtes qu'elle aille bien. Que suis-je censé faire en tant que chef de l'équipe ?

Zi-vaa...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Votre avis? J'ai adoré écrire la partie cinéma. J'adore le cinéma et ça ma fait vraiment plaisir de pouvoir inclure cette passion à ma fiction... qu'est-ce que ça donne ?_

_La suite le plus prochainement possible._


	8. Shalom

_Bonjour chers lecteurs,_

_Beh voici la suite. Un peu spéciale et très (très) longue. C'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai pu écrire, il dépasse même "Confessions". Il s'agit d'un chapitre-épisode en quelques sortes, puisqu'il suit en détails les événements de l'épisode 1 de la saison 4, Shalom. J'ai trouvé tout naturel de lui donner le même nom que l'épisode (Ps : c'est le nom de l'épisode en anglais. Je le préfère à sa traduction française.). Les dialogues qui sont en italique sont pris à l'épisode. Je tenais à le dire. Et cela fait que tout n'est pas de moi et que quasi tous les dialogues de ce chapitre appartiennent à la série. En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira comme à chaque fois._

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui sont extra. Elle me font vraiment très plaisir à chaque fois. J'attends votre avis une fois de plus sur ce chapitre.  
__Bonne Lecture._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**8 : Shalom.**

La voilà enfermée dans cette pièce vide à attendre que l'officier Mashan daigne de bien vouloir lui parler. Juste un homme était présent, de la sécurité sûrement, qui la regardait marcher de long en large de la pièce. Il la surveillait. Elle soupira. Elle n'était pas là juste pour dire bonjour à ces abrutis de Mossad, mince ! Pourquoi ne la recevait-il pas ? Namir Eschel avait assassiné quelqu'un à George Town !

-_ Je n'attendrais pas plus longtemps !_ Le menaça-t-elle. _Appelez l'officier Mashan ou je commencerais par vos doigts et je ne m'arrêterais pas avant..._

La porte s'ouvrit.

- _Officier David, je croyais pourtant vous avoir dit de ne pas terroriser mes hommes._

Il s'adressa au garde.

- _Laissez-nous maintenant._

L'homme disparut. Mashan ferma la porte.

- _Venez Ziva. Asseyez-vous_.

Elle obéit.

- _Très bien. Je peux savoir quel est le problème ?_ Demanda-t-il.

- _Pourquoi on ne m'a pas parlé de cette opération ?_

- _Je suppose que la réponse simple est que votre père ne voulait pas que vous le sachiez._

- _Et il se demande pourquoi je ne lui parle pratiquemment plus, Mirrel ?_

- _Je sais qu'il regrette énormément, Ziva, énormément._

Elle secoua la tête. Regretter, vraiment ? Elle se souvint un instant de cet homme allongé sur elle qui la violait... Elle déglutit et décida de ne pas aborder le sujet plus en détails.

- _J'ai passé un an à bâtir une relation d'amitié et de confiance avec le NCIS_, fit-elle, _comment vous croyez que je vais pouvoir leur expliquer ça ?_

- _Je sais bien que ça vous met dans une fâcheuse position mais, Ziva, vous savez..._

- Il étaient extrêmement méfiants ! Le coupa-t-elle en criant.

- _Et vous auriez dû le prévoir. Les américains sont parfois très pudiques dans leur relation, Ziva._

Ziva se demanda où il voulait en venir.

- _Vous qualifiez ce qui s'est passé de pudique ?_

- _Ca dépend. Vous avez ou vous n'avez pas coucher avec lui ?_

Mais merde. Qu'est ce qu'il racontait ? Tony ?

- _Avec qui ?_ Fit-elle pour dissimuler son trouble.

- _Anthony DiNozzo, votre nouveau patron._

Comment au diable était-il au courant ? Et quel était le rapport avec l'attentat de ce matin et Namir Eschel ? Ils n'étaient absolument pas sur la même longueur d'ondes.

- _Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?_

- _Il y a trois mois de ça environ, Ziva, il a commencé à se rendre à votre appartement au moins une fois par semaine_, lui dit l'Officier Mashan en lui tendant un dossier.

Elle l'attrapa ou lui arracha des mains plutôt. Regarda les photos. Elle et Lui. Ziva et Tony devant l'appartement de la jeune femme. En train de lui ouvrir la porte en souriant. Revit un instant leurs trois mois de bonheur et voulut hurler. C'était fini.

- _Mon père vous a dit de m'espionner_, fit-elle, la voix pleine de mépris.

-_ J'ai supposé que c'était la raison de votre visite._

- _Et bien vous avez mal supposer Officier Mashan ! Je suis là parce qu'il y a une heure environ, des agents du Mossad ont tué trois personnes à George Town..._

Et voilà c'était parti. Elle allait tout lui expliquer, il allait se défiler puis accepter le fait qu'elle sache. Lui parler de ce connard de Namir Eschel qui avait assassiné trois personnes.

- _Namir Eschel est mort_, Ziva, lui avait-il dit par la suite. _Votre père et moi avons assisté à ses funérailles, il y a six mois déjà._

Et re-merde. Elle l'avait vu, elle en était sûre !

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- _Ziva écoute, appelle-nous dés que t'auras ce message, on est pas du tout inquiets mais... Rappelle-nous s'il te plaît. Merci_, fit McGee dans la boîte vocale de Ziva avant de raccrocher.

Tony, juste derrière soupira.

- _D'accord. Là je commence à être inquiet_.

- _Tu crois qu'elle va bien ?_ demanda McGee.

- _Si elle allait bien, elle serait ici McGee !_ Fit Tony, plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Mon dieu, où était-elle ? Il avait peur. Peur qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose, peur de la perdre. Il se força à reprendre son calme. Il devait contrôler la situation et ne pas céder à la panique. Surtout pas.

- _La question est : qu'est-ce que Gibbs ferait dans une telle situation ?_

- _Il la trouverait Tony_, annonça la voix de la directrice derrière lui.

McGee se retourna.

- _Je travaille sur la question, Directeur_, dit Tont froidement.

- _Eh bien pas encore assez. La police vient de retrouver sa voiture sur un trottoir de George Town._

Le sang de Tony ne fit qu'un tour. George Town, que foutait-elle à George Town et pourquoi avait-elle abandonné sa voiture à George Town ? L'avait-on enlevé ?  
Tony, mon vieux, calme-toi et écoute la suite.

- _Ca n'a rien de très inhabituel quand Ziva conduit_, fit remarquer McGee.

Et Tony sentait que prononcer cette phrase avait beaucoup couté au bleu. McGee était très inquiet pour Ziva lui aussi.

- _Oui. J'ai roulé jusqu'en Europe de l'Est avec elle, j'en sais quelque chose, McGee_, dit Jenny.

Elle tourna les yeux vers Tony.

- _Mais d'après mon expérience, le FBI se sent rarement concerné par de simples accidents de voiture._

Tony aperçut trois agents du FBI sortir de l'ascenseur. Et mince. Que venaient-ils les faire chier encore ? Qu'avait fait Ziva, bon sang ?

- _Tony, c'est pas le gars qu'avait essayé de te faire tomber pour meurtre ?_ Demanda McGee.

- _Si c'est lui. J'te remercie de me rappeler ce pénible souvenir McGee,_ répondit Tony dans un soupir.

En vérité, il se foutait complêtement de ce type. Il ne pensait qu'à Ziva et à la peur qui lui broyait les entrailles depuis qu'elle avait disparu sans laisser de traces.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ziva était complêtement pomée. Eschel n'avait pas agit sous les ordres du Mossad pour la simple et bonne raison que l'agence le croyait mort. Il avait liquidé un type, ex-colonnel de l'armée syrienne et recherché pour crime contre l'état d'Israël et il n'y avait franchement aucune logique dans tout cela. Et pour courroné le tout, le FBI avait lancé un mandat d'arrestation contre elle. Motifs : espionnage et meurtre. On aura tout vu ! Elle essayait justement d'empêcher cet attentat.  
Résultats des comptes : Tony ne pourrait lui être d'aucun secours, le FBI était sur son dos et Mirrel voulait la retenir contre son gré dans ce bureau.

L'officier Mirrel Mashan sortit du bureau. Lorsque le garde lui posa la main sur l'épaule, elle lui envoya un coup de poing dans le ventre, le passa par dessus son épaule et l'assoma.  
Sortit de la pièce après avoir pris l'ordinateur de Mirrel et s'échappa vers le seul lieu qu'elle connaissait où elle serait en sécurité.

Elle entra sans difficultés, la porte n'était jamais fermée. Descendit à la cave et attrapa un téléphone, composa un numéro et attendit.  
Bip... Bip... Bi. Ca décrocha.

- _Gibbs ?_ Fit la voix dans le téléphone.

- _Abby, c'est Ziva._

- _Ziva ? Est-ce que ça va ?_

- _Non. Et ne prononce pas mon nom si fort._

- _Ah désolée. T'es où ?_

- _Dans un endroit sûr pour le moment_, fit-elle en se tournant vers le bateau qui trônait au centre la cave.

- _Le FBI est ici et Tony est en panique total ! Quant à Shepard..._

- _Abby,_ la coupa Ziva, _j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service_.

- _Tout ce que tu voudras._

- _D'abord tu dois dire à personne que j't'ai parlé._

- _Exepté à Tony, hein ?_

- _Non,_ s'écria Ziva_, même pas à Tony._

C'était grave, pensa Abby. Si elle refusait qu'elle en parle à Tony...

- _Si je lui parle, il aura des ennuis avec le FBI._

Quel courage. Elle avait d'énormes soucis et ne pensait qu'à la sécurité de Tony. Elle l'aimait décidémment trop. Abby en resta sur le cul.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

Ziva réfléchit.

- _Un numéro de téléphone_, fit-elle.

Abby nota sur un papier ce que lui donnait Ziva.

- _Très bien, j'te rappelle à ce numéro._

- _Abby,_ fit la voix de Tony derrière elle. _Qui c'était ?_

Et merde. Ziva, tu me fous dans le pétrin, là. Allez, respire Abby, respire. Tu n'as qu'à dire que c'était les nonnes... Oui ! C'est ça !

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_- Je suis en train d'essayer d'échapper au FBI, au NCIS, au Mossad et à mon père,_ fit Ziva dans le téléphone.

La voix de Gibbs lui répondit, légèrement ironique.

- _Ca alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?_

- Je_ n'ai rien fait Gibbs ! J'vous jure que je n'ai rien fait._

- _Où est DiNozzo ?_

- _Il ne peut pas m'aider._

- _Vous devriez en parler à Jenny, elle pourra vous aider._

- _Non. Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez m'aider._

- _Attendez ! J'ai pris ma retraite, je suis à 5000 kilomètres de vous. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que je peux faire de plus qu'eux ?!_

- _Honnêtement, j'en sais rien_, fit-elle desespérée. _J'avais espéré que vous pourriez peut-être... me sauver._

Elle pleurait.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tony avait décidé de réunir ceux qui pourraient aider Ziva. Il avait fini par comprendre que s'il voulait la sauver, il ne le ferait pas seul. Ducky, Abby, McGee et Palmer étaient avec lui à la morgue. Ducky était un excellent médecin légiste et il pourrait obtenir des dossiers du FBI grâce à ses nombreuses relations, Abby, une femme d'exeption et une scientifique hors pair qui n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde pour retrouver Ziva, McGee, un valeureux agent de terrain qui avait déjà fait ses preuves et Palmer, un très bon étudiant qui pourrait aider Ducky sans soucis. Mais s'il les avait appelé ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient tout simplement les meilleurs dans leurs domaines respectifs, c'était avant tout parce qu'ils étaient ses amis. Amis qui pourraient l'aider, il en était persuadé.  
Il leur exposa ce qu'il savait et leur donna à chacun un rôle jusqu'à ce que Abby prenne la parole.

- _Hier j'ai parlé à Ziva._

Tony lui lança un regard meurtrier.

- _Tu joues pas au bowling avec des nonnes ?_ Dit-il, faisait référence à l'excuse d'Abby. _J'aurais dû le deviner..._

- _Si je joue_, fit Abby. _Ziva m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire._

- _Mais qu'est ce qu'elle en aurait à faire de savoir que tu joues au bowling avec des nonnes ?_ Demanda Ducky qui ne comprenait visiblement rien à l'échange entre Tony et Abby.

_- J'crois qu'elle voulait dire que Ziva ne voulait pas qu'on ait des problèmes_, Ducky, dit Tony pour s'expliquer.

- _Oh, il est un peu tard pour ça_, annonça Ducky. _Où est-elle ?_

- _Tout ce que j'ai c'est ce numéro_, fit Abby en tendant le papier.

Tony s'en empara et alluma son téléphone portable.  
Bip... Bip...

- _Personne ne décroche. Abby t'es sûre que... Ziva ?_

- _Dis à Abby que je vais la tuer_, fit la voix de sa partenaire dans le téléphone.

Oh Petit Jésus, merci. Le bien que cela fait d'entendre sa voix, de la savoir saine et sauve pour le moment. Moi aussi je t'aime Ziva, eut-il envie de lui dire.

- _Nous aussi on t'aime_, fit-il à la place.

- _Je vais raccrocher maintenant_, dit Ziva.

- _Sûrement pas ! Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe avant !_

- _Qui me dit que ton téléphone n'est pas sur écoute ?_

- _Alors, j'vais venir te voir. J'essaye aussi d'avoir Gibbs en ce moment mais sans résultats !_

- _Gibbs ? Pourquoi tu le disais pas ?_

Il voyait presque son sourire à travers le téléphone.

- _DiNozzo ?_ Fit la voix de Gibbs. _Tu as dix secondes pour me dire pourquoi je ne suis pas en train de construire un bain à remous au Mexique._

Aïe. C'était Gibbs.

_- Neuf._

Reprends tes esprits mon vieux !

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Elle parlait de Eschel avec Gibbs lorsqu'il arriva. Elle avait terriblement envie de se jeter dans ses bras mais elle se retint. Il avait le besoin de l'embrasser, de la rassurer mais il se retint. La présence de Gibbs les en avait dissuader tous les deux.  
Au lieu de véritables calins, ils échangèrent un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'ils éprouvaient l'un comme l'autre. Et ils se mirent le doigt dans l'oeil en croyant que leur ancien mentor n'avait rien vu.

Gibbs voit toujours toujours. Ils se demandait juste à quel point la relation de ses deux agents était engagée. Il sourit mais ne dit rien.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pendant que DiNozzo retournait au NCIS chercher un moyen de coincer Namir Eschel sans envoyer Ziva tout droit en prison, Gibbs et Ziva se rendaient sur une ancienne planque de la jeune femme alors qu'elle protégeait encore Ari.  
Ils y trouvèrent un type mort. Cherchèrent des traces d'Eschel et Gibbs dénicha une caméra. Eschel téléphona et Ziva entraîna Gibbs hors de la maison.

- _Il nous distrait,_ avait-elle fait en raccrochant le téléphone au nez de Namir.

- _Pourquoi ?_

_- Sans moi, il n'y a plus de preuves contre lui !_

- _Il a appelé le FBI._

- _Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète ! Quand notre planque a été compromise à Paris, Eschel l'a fait explosé._

Et comme l'avait prévu Ziva, lorsque le FBI arriva sur les lieux, la maison explosa.  
Sans surprises.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lorsque Tony apprit par Sachs qu'elle était probablement morte, il se sentit tomber. Tomber dans un vide sans fin. Tout était noir, il n'y avait plus aucuns espoirs. Elle avait fini brûlé dans une maison de merde, c'était tout simplement impossible. Pas elle. Pas Ziva. Il l'aimait trop pour qu'elle le quitte.  
Il se força à rester calme, à ne pas hurler comme il rêvait de le faire.  
Respire mon vieux et reste digne.  
Répondit à l'agent Sachs et avança vers Ducky.

-_ Pourquoi j'étais pas avec Ziva ?_ Lui lança-t-il au milieu de la conversation.

Pourquoi... pourquoi je n'étais pas avec elle, putain. Maintenant elle est partie et je suis encore là. Rendez-la moi, bon dieu, je l'aime trop.

Lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Gibbs derrière lui, son coeur explosa de joie. Il tomba dans les bras de son ex-patron.  
Ziva était vivante. Merci bon Dieu.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Elle traînait justement dans la cave de Gibbs, seule. Tournait un peu en rond et s'ennuyait beaucoup. Alors, pour faire passer le temps, Ziva astiquait son arme, regardait le bateau de Gibbs et s'allongeait dans un coin de la pièce. Elle était nerveuse, stressée. Savoir que Tony la croyait morte en ce moment même lui faisait mal. Gibbs s'était chargé de lui apprendre qu'elle était vivante. Heureusement. Elle n'aurait pu rester cacher ici tout ce temps sans savoir que Tony était rassuré sur son sort.

Pensait sans cesse à son passé. Namir Eschel l'avait piégé. Qu'avaient-ils tous contre elle ? Pourquoi devait-elle tout se prendre dans la gueule à chaque fois ? Pourquoi elle ? Son père, Ari et maintenant son ancien coéquipier.

Elle avait envie d'un Tony. D'un Tony qui pourrait la serrer dans ses bras, la réchauffer et lui murmurer des petits mots à l'oreille. Il la connaissait mieux que personne, il serait le seul capable de la requinquer en ce moment.  
Elle avait besoin d'un « je t'aime Ziva ». D'un baiser. De la présence de Tony.  
To-ny...

S'entraînait au lancer de couteau quand le portable sonna. « Gibbs » affichait le petit écran d'une lueur bleuté. Elle décrocha.

_- Vous l'avez repéré ?_

Il lui annonça où il se cachait.

- _J'vais passer vous prendre_, ajouta-t-il.

- _On a pas le temps Gibbs. Il va pas rester au même endroit plus de vingt-quatre heures. Je vous y retrouverai._

-_ Ziva, il n'y a pas matière à discussion, on y va ensemble ou on y va pas._

Elle lui raccrocha au nez.

- _Laisse-moi deviner_, fit Tony, _elle y va sans nous._

- _Si jamais elle le tue, on ne pourra pas prouver que les israéliens n'étaient pas derrière ça._

- _Ouais je sais. En route !_

Tony entra dans l'ascenseur.

-_ Hé...,_ dit Gibbs.

-_ Hé, non ! C'est mon équipe maintenant, Gibbs, mes règles et règle DiNozzo numéro un : Je reste pas là à rien faire quand mes hommes ont des problèmes. Si t'as un problème avec ça, rappelle-toi qui a une plaque et qui est un civil,_ dit Tony énervé.

- _Tu as fini ?_

- _Oui._

Gibbs lui asséna l'une de ses fameuses tapes derrière la tête.

- _J'allais seulement te dire... Prends McGee, je vous retrouverai là-bas._

- _Tu sais que je pourrais t'arrêter pour avoir frapper un agent fédéral ?_

-_ Je le sais._

- _Très bien. Tiens-le toi pour dit._

Il laissa Gibbs entrer dans l'ascenseur et en ressortit. Gibbs sourit. Il aimait décidémment vraiment Ziva pour avoir le courage de s'opposer à lui.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La porte s'ouvrit. Ziva entra. Découvrit un homme allongé sur le lit. Namir Eschel. Elle aurait aimé déverser sa rage sur lui, elle ne pouvait pas. Pour cause, il était mort. Elle eut juste le temps de se demander qui avait fait ça lorsqu'on lui tira dessus. Les balles traversèrent une porte fermée en face d'elle. Ziva se jeta à terre.

La femme qui lui avait tiré dessus lui enleva son arme des mains. La jeune israélienne se releva et d'un coup de pied précis, envoya l'arme que tenait l'autre femme voler sur la moquette de la chambre. La jeta sur le lit et lui plaça son couteau sous la gorge.

- _Qui t'as engagé ?_ Lui lança-t-elle la voix pleine de haine.

- _Le Mossad._

- _Menteuse. Qui ?_ Cria-t-elle.

- _Vas-y, fais-le. Jamais tu ne me feras parler,_ souffla l'autre.

- _J'en suis persuadée._

- _Alors tue-moi. Comme ça ton papa s'ra fier de toi. Vas-y._

Ziva balança le couteau dans le mur.

-_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ?_ Demanda l'autre.

- _Je vais faire de toi une martyr, je préfère t'arrêter._

_- Ton stage chez les américains t'as ramollie on dirait_, cracha la femme. _Tu n'aurais jamais dû jeter ton couteau !_

Elle envoya son poing dans la figure de Ziva. La jeune femme vola, s'écrasa contre le sol. Chercha son arme à quatre pattes et se prit un second coup, de pied cette fois, dans le ventre. Elle tomba sur le dos.

- _Lève-toi_, lui ordonna l'autre.

Ziva voulut lui asséner un coup de poing. La femme lui bloqua le poing et lui envoya le sien par deux fois dans le ventre. Ziva tomba par terre.

- _Tu es moins fière maintenant. Avoue._

Elle lui cracha dessus et la frappa de nouveau. Retira le couteau planté dans le mur et releva une Ziva, chancelante.

- _J'croyais t'avoir dit debout !_

- _Pour qui tu travailles ?_ Fit Ziva dans un murmure.

- _Le Vevak._

- _Les services secrets Iraniens ?_

- _Oui, et nous te remercions. Les américains ne feront plus jamais confiance à ton pays,_ fit-elle lentement.

Ziva commença à rire.

- _Ca a été plus facile que je pensais... de te faire parler_.

Regard noir. Ziva lui bloqua la main et la frappa au ventre. Lui donna un coup de pied dans la mâchoire. L'autre s'écroula.  
La porte s'ouvrit laissant passer Tony, Gibbs et McGee, inquiets.

- _Ziva, ça va ?_ Demanda McGee à la jeune femme, debout au milieu de la pièce.

- _J'vais bien, McGee_, répondit celle-ci.

Elle s'appuya à la commode derrière elle.

- _Vous auriez dû nous attendre_, fit Gibbs.

- _Qui est-ce ?_ Demanda Tony, qui regardait Ziva avec inquiétude depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce.

- _Les services secrets Iraniens. Ils étaient derrière tout ça._

_- Comment vous comptez le prouver ?_ Questionna Gibbs.

- _Je bosse au NCIS depuis un an, je suis plus une tueuse désormais._

Elle sortit un mp3 de sous son sweat qui avait probablement enregistré toute la scène et le balança à Tony.

- _Je suis une enquêtrice_, lança-t-elle.

Tony leva les yeux vers elle. Sourire.

- _J'peux rentrer chez moi ?_

Re-sourire.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Il la retrouva à son appartement. Elle était dans le canapé, assise. Secouée.

- T'as un bel oeil au beurre noir, ma Ziva.

Elle lui sourit.

- Un oeil au beurre noir ?

- J'avais oublié que tu ne comprenais jamais rien toi, rit-il. Un gros bleu.

Elle hocha la tête, le regard perdu.

- Eh ! C'est bon, c'est fini. Souries un peu !

Esquissa un léger sourire et se blottit dans ses bras. Elle y était si bien, dans ses bras à lui.

- J'ai eu si peur, murmura-t-elle.

Il acquiesça.

- Moi aussi, fit-il.

Il la serra fort dans ses bras. Il savait parfaitement que cette enquête avait fait ressurgir le passé de la jeune femme. Il lui posa un baiser sur les lèvres.

- Tony, fit-elle.

- Oui ?

- Il faut qu'on arrête toi et moi.

Il encaissa le coup sans rien dire. Lui lança un regard interrogatif. Elle se leva, ouvrit un tiroir, en sortit un dossier. Il l'attrapa et ce qu'il découvrit l'étonna. Des photos d'elle et lui lors de leurs rendez-vous quotidiens.

- Qu'est...

- Nous. Tu vois bien, dit-elle agressive.

- Qui ?

- Mon père. Comme d'habitude. Il faut qu'on arrête, il sait tout. Si il y a un problème encore, il n'hésitera pas à te tuer, toi, pour m'atteindre. Et je refuse ça. Alors pars Tony. C'est fini.

Il ne bougea pas.

- Tony, s'il te plaît. Ne rends pas ça plus dur que ça ne l'ai.

Il se rassit dans le canapé.

- Non, Ziva. Je ne partirais pas. Ca ne me fait pas peur.

- Tony, le supplia-t-elle.

- Non. S'il veut me tuer tanpis. Je prends le risque. Je préfère vivre seulement quelques mois à tes côtés que toute ma vie sans toi.

Elle se rendit compte qu'il était mortellement sérieux. Mais il ne comprenait pas. Elle ne supporterait pas de le perdre, il fallait qu'il parte maintenant avant qu'elle refuse de le laisser partir parce qu'elle l'aimerait trop. Elle jeta un nouvel argument sur la balance.

- Et Gibbs, Tony. Tu y as pensé ? Il va sûrement réintégrer l'équipe.

- Ziva arrête. Je me fous de Gibbs comme de ton père. Ses règles ne me font pas peur, cest comme si elle n'existait pas. Je t'aime, tu comprends ? Alors qu'est-ce que peuvent bien faire quelques règles face à ça ?

Une larme roula sur sa joue. C'était la première fois qu'il lui disait. Elle se blottit contre lui, abandonnant son idée de rupture. Il sourit et essuya de ses mains les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

- Bon. C'est bien beau tout ça, mais au départ j'étais venu pour manger. Tu me prépares quoi ?

Elle rit, de bon coeur. Tony avait un don certain pour dédramatiser les pires situations. Elle se leva, l'entraînant à sa suite dans la cuisine. Ouvrit le frigo.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ca.

Il posa une main sur sa taille, la retourna face à lui et posa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme. L'embrassa.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Votre avis sur ce chapitre un peu spécial ? Je précise que c'est le premier et dernier du genre. il est possible qu'il y ait quelques répliques par-ci par-là de la série, mais pas plus._


	9. Au Pied du Mur

_Aloha à tous._

_Merci beaucoup pour vos impressions nombreuses sur le chapitre précédent. Certains ont aimé d'autres pas... j'avais envie d'essayer un nouveau truc. M'enfin, passons à autre chose. Voici ce nouveau chapitre. Les choses se compliquent pour Tony et Ziva... Je vous laisse découvrir. N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez :)._

_Bonne Lecture._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

**9 : Au Pied du Mur.**

Deux semaines passèrent. Gibbs avait réintégré l'équipe suite à une affaire qui avait concerné la fille de Forneil et où il avait aidé son vieil ami et Jenny Shepard avait proposé à Tony sa propre équipe en Espagne, ce qu'il avait refusé.  
Sans aucun doute. Plutôt crever que de quitter Ziva !

Oh, comme il l'aimait la petite israélienne. Jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir aimer quelqu'un comme il le faisait pour elle. Un peu, beaucoup, passionément, à la folie... Oui. A la folie. C'était le mot. Il aimait Ziva à la folie et plus encore. Ca faisait peut-être un peu cliché et scène de cinéma mais il était réellement prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour elle. N'importe quoi.  
Ah... que c'est beau l'amour !

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

9 heures du mat'. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur un Tony en costard, sourire aux lèvres. Il sortit de l'ascenseur, lança un franc et sonore « Bonjour McGuignol » puis un « Shalom Ziva » bien plus tendre avant d'aller s'asseoir à son bureau.

- Tu es en retard, mon petit derrière poilu, fit la jeune femme d'un ton chantant. Tu as l'air fatigué ? Nuit mouvementée ?

Référence ardente à la nuit qu'ils avaient passés.  
Elle le fixait de ses yeux noirs où dansait une flamme de désir. Il lui adressa un clin d'oeil. McGee n'avait rien perdu à leur échange silencieux mais ne dit rien.  
Fallait mieux pas s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver coller à son clavier d'ordinateur !

La voix de Gibbs leur parvint jusqu'aux oreilles.

- DiNozzo ! Tu n'es là qu'à 9 heures ?

Pop. Une petite tape. Ca fait du bien parfois !

- Aïe, hurla la pauvre victime, je ne suis qu'un martyr dans cette agence où règne le mal et la violence, où...

Le rire de Ziva mit fin à sa tirade qui s'annonçait terriblement pathétique. Gibbs leva les yeux au ciel et le pauvre martyr esquissa même un sourire.

- Tony, Ziva... vous me finissez vos rapports ! McGee, vous descendez au labo, Abby a besoin de vous pour des histoires de dossiers... truc informatique.

Gibbs se leva en même temps que son agent et tourna dans le couloir alors que McGee empruntait l'ascenseur.

- Parti chercher un café, marmonna Tony, les yeux rivés sur son écran.

Ziva acquiesça. Puis, regarda autour d'elle et se pencha au dessus de son bureau.

- Tu m'emènes où ce soir ? Demanda-t-elle, les yeux pétillants.

- Hum-hum... Surprise.

- Quelle heure ?

- Viens te chercher à 19h30.

La jeune femme hocha la tête en souriant. Comme une enfant à qui on aurait promis d'aller manger au _MacDo_. Puis elle remit l'une de ses mèches de cheveux bouclés derrière son oreille, soupira et ouvrit l'un des dossiers sur son bureau. Commença à taper sur son clavier.

Tony, lui, avait beaucoup plus de mal à se reconcentrer sur son rapport. Petites blagues, sourires charmeurs... Juste une apparence. Le petit écrin bleu qu'il tournait et retournait entre ses doigts dans sa poche suffisait à le prouver. En vrai son coeur battait à 200 km/h et ses mains étaient moites.  
Il visionnait déjà la scène de ce soir dans sa tête. Le grand restaurant, le champagne, la discussion, le serveur... l'écrin entre ses mains.  
Frissons dans le dos.  
Dans son songe, elle l'ouvrait déjà et découvrait la magnifique bague en or asserti d'un diamant et d'une émeraude. Même couleur que la robe qu'elle allait mettre ce soir... il était presque certain de ne pas se tromper.  
Frissons dans le cou.  
Lui disait un petit « oui ». Enfilait l'anneau à son annulaire droit. Souriait. Et l'embrassait.  
Il n'osait même pas imaginé le second scénario. Vas-t-en, vilain cauchemar !

Et comme Gibbs revenait, Tony se força à retirer la main de sa poche et à revenir à son rapport.

- Tony, le Directeur souhaite te voir. Dans son bureau.

Il lança un regard interrogatif à son patron qui n'y répondit pas. Se leva de sa chaise sous le sourire encourageant de sa partenaire. Ah... un peu de soutien tout de même ! Merci Ziva !

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Il n'avait pas frappé à la porte qu'une voix venant de l'intérieur de la pièce l'invitait à entrer.  
Allez Tony, courage !

- Bonjour Tony.

- Bonjour Madame.

- Asseyez-vous.

Le jeune italien obéit. Leva les yeux vers Jenny. Attendit.

- Je vous ai convoqué pour vous assignez une mission, Tony.

Une mission ? Attendons la suite.

- Il se trouve que je recherche des informations sur un groupe de trafiquants d'armes qui pourraient nuire à l'état. J'aimerai que vous infiltriez ce groupe, Agent DiNozzo.

- Sous couvertures, vous voulez dire ?

- Oui. Enfin non. Pas comme vous le pensez, en tout cas. Je ne vous envoie pas infiltrer réellement les trafiquants mais je vous demande de séduire la fille de leur chef.

Elle lui tendit la photo d'une femme qu'il regarda. Brune, les yeux bleus, élancée. Le genre de filles avec qui il aurait pu passer la nuit... Avant Ziva.

- Elle s'appelle Jeanne Benoit. Elle est française et exerce la profession de médecin.

Tony releva la tête vers elle.

- Vous vous ferez passer pour un professeur de Cinématographie en ligne. Tony DiNardo. Personne ne doit être au courant de votre mission, personne.

Oh non. Merde. Pourquoi cette mission venait tout bouleverser ? Pourquoi ? Respire, Tony.

- Je suis obligé d'accepter cette mission ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

- Oui.

Réponse franche sur un ton d'ordre.

- Je n'ai que vous qui soyez qualifié pour cette mission en ce moment même.

Tony se força à respirer un grand coup. Et McGee, c'était qui ? Elle ne faisait visiblement pas assez confiance au bleu pour lui donner une telle mission. Tony aurait dû s'en sentir fier, il était complêtement effondré.  
Mama-mia.  
Pour se donner une contenance, il s'obligea à poser une question.

- Et je devrais m'investir vraiment dans cette mission, n'est-ce pas ? Je devine qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une simple nuit ?

- Non, en effet. D'une vraie relation.

Il se sentit défaillir. D'une vraie relation ? Mais il l'avait déjà sa vraie relation, il n'en voulait plus de nouvelles, putain !

- Je ne peux vivre une relation à part ?

- Jeanne doit être entièrement convaincue que vous n'avez qu'elle et si elle surprend le moindre comportement supposant que vous êtes avec une autre femme... de plus, cette autre femme ne devra rien savoir. Je vous ai formellement interdit de parler à quiconque de cette mission, vous en souvenez-vous ? Aussi, j'ai peur que la femme avec qui vous sortez en plus de Jeanne soit en danger. Si la Grenouille découvre quoique ce soit...

Putain de merde. Ziva en danger ? Il ne le supporterait jamais. Oh non. Il ne voulait pas de cette _Jeanne_. Pourquoi tout tournait toujours de traviole ?

- Qui est la Grenouille ? Demanda-t-il pour dissimuler son trouble.

- Le chef des trafiquants en quelque sorte, fit Jenny.

- Bien.

- Je vous recontacterais sûrement d'ici peu pour vous donnez des précisions sur votre mission. Elle ne devrait commencer que dans une semaine. Vous pouvez disposer.

Tony sortit sans jeter un regard à la directrice.

Qu'allait-il faire, bon Dieu ? Pourquoi cette mission ? Pourquoi lui ? Et qu'allait-il dire à Ziva s'il ne pouvait parler de cette mission à personne ?  
Sais pas.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Il redescendit, plus blanc qu'un linge. S'assit à son bureau et se prit la tête entre les mains. Gibbs lui jeta un regard soucieux puis se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de Jenny. Qu'avait-elle dit à Tony pour qu'il soit dans cet état ? Il monta les marches quatre à quatre. Il devait tenter de glaner quelques informations et surtout, laisser Ziva seule avec Tony. Il soupira, mais c'était la seule solution.

Gibbs était inquiet, c'était incontestable mais Ziva semblait vraiment alarmée par l'état de Tony. Elle se força à se calmer et à attendre que Gibbs ait disparu dans le bureau de la directrice Shepard. Alors, seulement, elle bondit, tendue comme un ressort jusqu'au bureau de son coéquipier. S'assit sur la table et le fixa de son regard longuement. Tony leva la tête vers elle. Il semblait complêtement perdu. Elle décida de briser le silence pesant qui prenait un malin plaisir à s'installer entre eux.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- ...

- Tony, s'il te plaît, réponds-moi ! J'aime pas te voir comme ça. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit, nom de Dieu, pour que je te retrouve comme ça ?!

Toujours pas de réponses. Il était devant elle, la tête entre les mains. Elle posa une main sur celles de Tony qui les retira aussitôt. Leva les yeux vers elle.

- Je suis désolé, fit-il. Vraiment.

Son geste de recul lui avait fait mal. Petit coeur tordu brutalement.  
Ziva s'efforça de dominer ses sentiments personnels et reporta son regard dans celui de Tony. Y lu de la peur. Une peur qu'elle n'avait vu qu'une fois planer dans ses yeux verts. Lors de leur mission sous-couvertures, lorsqu'elle avait été en danger.

- Tony, s'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

- Je ne peux pas, fit-il. Je ne peux pas.

Il en souffrait.  
Ziva déglutit, les yeux pleins de larmes. Qu'avait-il ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il rien lui dire ? Voulut croiser son regard une dernière fois mais Tony détourna la tête. Elle retourna à son bureau et deux minutes plus tard, reçut un mail. De Tony. Elle leva la tête cinq minutes puis, voyant qu'il l'ignorait complêtement, décida de lire le courrier qu'il lui envoyait.

_« Laisse tomber le resto ce soir. Je suis désolé. »_

Elle dût le relire une dizaine de fois pour assimiler ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Pourquoi ? Ses yeux noirs s'embuèrent de larmes.  
Tu-di-tiit. Second mail de Tony.

_« Je t'aime, Ziva. Ne l'oublies jamais s'il te plaît. »_

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle l'essuya. Pourquoi lui disait-il cela comme ça ? Qu'avait-il ? Elle réprima un spasme. Cela l'a rendait malade de ne pas savoir. Tony, que se passe-t-il ? Elle jeta un nouveau regard à Tony qui s'évertuait à ne pas croiser ses yeux noirs. La jeune israélienne se leva et descendit au toilettes.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Tony releva la tête et la regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir. Sa démarche, ses cheveux se balançant derrière elle... ça lui manquait déjà. Il savait qu'il allait devoir la quitter, il le savait et pourtant il ne voulait si résoudre. Ne pouvait. Il l'aimait trop.  
Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans toi, ma Ziva ?

Il voulut crier. Il serra le poing et frappa le bureau violemment.  
Bam !  
Il détestait la directrice, il la haïssait... pourquoi cette mission et pourquoi lui ?  
Il fourra sa main dans sa veste et attrapa le petit écrin bleu marine brutalement. Il le sortit et le regarda un instant. L'ouvrit, caressa la bague de son index, le referma et le jeta au fond du tiroir de son bureau où il gardait toutes les médailles censées revenir à Gibbs.  
Ferma le tiroir.  
Tourna une page de sa vie qui s'appelait Ziva. La nouvelle se nommait Jeanne.  
Non, il ne voulait pas de nouveau chapitre.  
Cria enfin et s'attira les regards courroucés des agents des bureaux voisins.

Ziva... je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas te quitter, te faire du mal, te détruire. Je t'aime. Mais je n'ai pas le choix.  
Envie de pleurer tout d'un coup.  
Zi-vaa...  
Le cri mourut dans sa gorge.

En haut, Gibbs redescendait les escaliers. Il avait l'air mécontent. Tony se força à reprendre ses esprits et se redressa. Essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue et afficha un sourire de façade qui ne tromperait personne, il en était conscient.  
Tanpis. Il n'avait pas le choix. Vraiment pas le choix.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Votre jugement ?! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre en tout cas. La suite prochainement._


	10. Rupture

_Coucou ! _

_V'la la suite... un chapitre pas très très joyeux. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui me font extrémement plaisir. Elles m'encouragent à continuer !_

_Bonne Lecture à tous._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**10 : Rupture.**

Elle se rendait chez lui le soir même. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi il était mal, avait pesé le pour et le contre, avait fini par se décider à aller le voir, désirait lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, l'embrasser et l'aimer encore.  
Tout simplement.

- Allo ? Fit la voix dans l'interphone.

- C'est Ziva.

Bzzz. La porte s'ouvrit. Elle entra, monta les escaliers et frappa à la porte. Tony lui ouvrit.

Ziva remarqua tout de suite qu'il avait dû pleurer, à son visage pâle et cernés, à ses yeux verts beaucoup trop secs à sa voix légèrement éraillée lorsqu'il lui adressa la parole pour échanger quelques banalités.  
Il l'invita à entrer et referma la porte derrière elle. Ils se regardèrent un instant et puis, elle tomba dans ses bras. Se serra contre son torse, le sentit l'envelopper de ses bras. Ferma les yeux.

Moment suspendu où le temps s'arrête invariablement.

Et puis, les secondes rattrapèrent le retard qu'elles avaient prises. Ziva ouvrit les yeux et Tony passa l'un de ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et rapprocha son visage de sien. Il l'embrassa et se perdit dans ce baiser. Une des dernières fois qu'il l'embrassait, qu'il la serrait dans ses bras. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que ce baiser dure infiniment.  
Ziva mit fin à leur étreinte. Elle le fixa de ses yeux noirs et comprit qu'il ne lui parlerait pas. Elle renonça et au lieu de tenter de lui parler, eut une idée. La jeune israélienne lui prit la main, l'entraina vers la chambre à coucher et se jeta sur le lit une fois arrivée, l'emportant dans sa chute.

Pendant qu'elle s'appliquait à défaire la fermeture de son sweat-shirt, Tony passa une main sous le chemisier de sa partenaire, lui caressa le ventre et et laissa descendre ses doigts sur ses hanches. Ziva se retourna sur le dos, un sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Tony posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme avant d'enfuir son visage dans les cheveux bouclés de sa partenaire.  
Il oublia tout ce qui les entouraient. Juste elle et lui, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Voulut profiter de cette dernière fois comme il se devait.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ziva se réveilla le lendemain matin dans les bras de son amoureux et se blottit encore un peu plus contre lui. Qu'est-ce qu'on est bien comme ça tout de même ! Elle regarda l'heure.  
7h58.  
Oups ! En retard d'une demi-heure...  
Elle attrapa l'oreiller sous sa tête et frappa de toutes ses forces sur Tony.

- Réveilles-toi, mon petit derrière poilu ! On est en retard !

La seule réponse qu'elle obtint fut un grognement incompréhensible. Elle crut cependant deviner un « J'suis toujours en retard » qui lui tira un léger sourire tandis que Tony se retournait sur le ventre et s'ensevelissait sous l'oreiller. Elle se leva rapidemment et fonça dans la salle de bains. Sentit au passage le regard de Tony sur son corps nu mais ne dit rien.

Elle prit une douche rapidement, ramassa ses habits éparpillés aux quatres coins de la pièce, chercha pendant cinq minutes une chaussette, la retrouva cacher sous le lit, maudit cette satanée chaussette qui la retardait encore plus, l'enfila finalement sous le regard amusé de son partenaire qui venait de se redresser, lui posa un baiser sur les lèvres et disparut hors de la chambre au pas de course.

Clac fit la porte d'entrée.  
Ca y'est elle est partie. Bouge-toi maintenant, DiNozzo !

Il se leva dans un élan de volonté et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Resta une quinzaine de minutes sous la douche malgré son retard et pensa à celle avec qui il avait passé la nuit. Il était de nouveau terriblement mal. Comment allait-il lui dire ?  
Repensa à elle, à leur nuit, à ses caresses, à son corps sous le sien, à ses cheveux si doux, à son regard si ardent...  
Tu t'égares, Tony. Allez, faut sortir de la douche maintenant !

Lorsqu'il arriva au NCIS, l'horloge électronique sur le mur indiquait 8h53. Une heure de retard... Il se reçut une claque derrière la tête assez rapidemment. Méritée cette fois.  
Comme si elles n'étaient pas méritées à chaque fois.

- DiNozzo, tu as intérêt à être à l'heure demain ! Lança Gibbs avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Il s'assit à son bureau après avoir lancé un sonore « Oui Patron » et se tourna vers Ziva.

- T'es arrivée à quelle heure ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Le regard qu'il lui lança la fit céder.

- Vers 8h20, ça te va ?

Et elle se remit à taper sur son clavier. Tony sourit. Sourire qui s'effaça lorsque la directrice vint se planter devant lui.

- Dans mon bureau DiNozzo !

Il la suivit sans rien dire après avoir échanger un rapide regard avec Ziva. Regard soupçonneux, méfiant. Elle était inquiète pour lui.

Ziva le vit redescendre une demi-heure plus tard, morose. Que pouvait bien lui dire Jenny ? Elle regarda un instant alors qu'il s'asseyait à son bureau puis détourna ses yeux et fit semblant de s'intéresser à son écran d'ordinateur. Tony voyait très bien la question muette qui dansait dans les prunelles noires de la jeune israélienne.  
« Pourquoi, que se passe-t-il ? »

Oh, ce qu'il se passe ? Il y a juste que Madame la directrice vient de me rappeler l'imminence de la mission qu'elle m'a confié. Soit que je vais devoir t'annoncer que je te quitte. Ziva, comment je vais pouvoir te faire ça ? Comment ?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Un, deux, trois. Un jour, deux jours, trois jours qui passent. Tony décide-toi ! Allez, le quatrième sera le bon... Et merde de merde.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tony la voyait qui lui jettait des coups d'oeil toutes les deux minutes. Elle devait s'inquiéter pour lui. Mais il devait lui dire ce soir.  
Ziva lui lançait encore un regard discret. Il était soucieux, tourmenté, angoissé. Non pire. Il allait fichtrement mal. Drôle de semaine tout de même.

- Ziva ?

Elle redressa la tête, surprise.

- Oui ? Fit-elle.

- Viens chez moi ce soir, faut que je te dise quelque chose...

Elle hocha la tête et lui sourit. Il tenta de lui rendre son sourire mais ne réussit qu'à tordre les lèvres d'une façon étrange.

- DiNozzo, David, vous pouvez y aller, annonça Gibbs qui venait d'arriver. Il n'y a plus rien à faire ici.

Tony et Ziva attrapèrent leur sac d'un même mouvement et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur sans se faire prier.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Il lui ouvrit la porte et elle pénétra dans l'appartement, lui déposant au passage un baiser sur la bouche. Le dernier, pensa Tony.  
Il caressa la joue de Ziva. C'était ça où hurler de désespoir de toute façon. La laissa aller jusqu'au salon et se dirigea vers la cuisine chercher quelque chose à boire en se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang.

Il revint avec deux canettes de _Coca-Cola Light _qu'il posa sur la table et s'assit à côté de Ziva sur le canapé. La jeune femme vint se blottir contre lui. Cinq minutes passèrent. Il ne disait rien, elle non plus. Ils étaient juste heureux d'être ensemble.  
Tony s'imprégnait de tout Ziva. De ses cheveux bruns et bouclés qu'il aimait temps, de ses prunelles noires le fixant, de la courbe de son visage, de son parfum fruité, de son corps contre le sien, de... de tout.  
Oh mon Dieu. Il ne voulait pas et pourtant il y était obligé. Ca y'est, c'était fini, fallait qu'il se décide une bonne fois pour toutes. Il souffla un coup et prit la parole.

- Ziva, fit-il.

- Tony ?

- Je... Nous.. On arrête Ziva.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, une lueur étonnée brillant dans ses yeux noirs. Le voyant mortellement sérieux, elle se dégagea de ses bras.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi. Arrêtes.

Et merde. Pourquoi ne faisait-elle pas comme toutes les autres femmes ? Tu n'es qu'un salaud, tu me dégoutes... non. Avec Ziva c'était « Tu dis n'importe quoi ». Cela se compliquait.

- Non, dit Tony.

Tony sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il avala sa salive bruyamment. Il regarda sa partenaire, elle le fixait. Ne craque pas, Tony, ne craque pas.  
Il ne craqua pas. Elle, si. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il dût faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas lui dire qu'il l'aimait de tout son coeur et la serrer dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé, Ziva. On ne peut pas continuer, continua-t-il fermement.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle, une larme ruisselant sur sa joue.

- ...

Elle s'était levée.

- Je n'y crois pas. C'est impossible. Tu m'aimes, Tony. Tu m'aimes comme je t'aime. Tu me l'as dis encore il y a quatre jours.

Il ne disait toujours rien. Elle pleurait.

- Dis quelque chose, merde !

- ...

- Tu me dégoutes. Tu as profité de moi, c'est ça ? Maintenant, tu en as marre, tu me jettes ? Tu couches avec moi, ttu me dis que tu m'aimes, tu m'embrasses même tout à l'heure et puis tu me dis que tu me quittes comme ça. Pourquoi, Tony ? Donne-moi une bonne raison, Tony, une bonne raison.

Voilà. Elle réagissait comme toutes les filles.

- Je... Gibbs.

- Pff. Tu es pittoyable. Tu m'as dit il y a trois semaines que tu te foutais de Gibbs et de ses foutues règles ! Tu mens, Tony. Il y a autre chose, je le sais.

- Non. Il n'y a rien.

Comme ça lui avait couté d'articuler ces six petits mots.  
Elle se força à respirer un coup et essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Cela n'était tout simplement pas possible...

- Tony, dis-moi, ce qui ne va pas. Tout de suite, dit-elle, la voix tremblante.

- Mais rien, fulmina le jeune homme. Je n'ai rien. C'est fini c'est tout. Point, on passe à autre chose. Comme tu dis, je me suis foutu de toi depuis le début. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé, c'était juste pour m'amuser... Je...

Petit Jésus, comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareille ? Il la voyait pâlir au fur et à mesure. Elle avait mal, atrocement mal. Si elle savait, se dit-il. Il respira bien fort et se força à continuer son monologue en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Je n'ai pas changé pour toi, Ziva, tu rêves. Tu n'es rien, juste une collègue et ça restera comme ça tout le temps. Sauf si tu veux continuer au lit...

Il sentit qu'il était allé trop loin. Carrément trop loin. Il continua tout de même.

- Je ne t'aime pas, Ziva.

De grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues, ses cheveux noirs collaient à sa visage et elle était toute blanche. Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée.

- Tu mens, fit-elle et il vit que c'était plus pour se persuader elle-même que pour lui. Tu mens, j'en suis sûre. Pourquoi es-tu allé dans le bureau de la directrice deux fois cette semaine ? C'est elle qui t'as mis dans cet état là ! Dis-le moi.

- Non. Elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Rien, tu m'entends ? Vociféra Tony avec colère.

Elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Mais, bien sûr. Il la détestait, il la haïssait tellement fort cette directrice qui les séparait. Rohh... putain.

- Tu mens.

- Je ne mens pas.

Il se leva.  
Elle tenta de trouver une brèche dans son regard vert. Un petit éclat qui lui apprendrait qu'il mentait, que ce n'était pas ça. Elle ne trouva pas et comprit qu'il ne cachait rien.

- Pourquoi ? Hurla-t-elle. Pourquoi m'as tu fait ça ? Tes promesses.. tout ce que tu as pu me dire ? Je suis comme les autres filles pour toi, c'est ça ? Oh, comme je regrette de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt. Tu es un salaud. Je t'aimais Tony, je t'aimais. Tu le comprends ça ?

Elle se dirigea vers la porte.

- Ziva, dit-il en lui attrapant le bras.

- Lâche-moi !

Il n'en fit rien.

- Lâche-moi ! Répéta-t-elle, déchainée.

- Non.

Elle se retourna et lui donna une gifle magistrale. Il lui lâcha le bras sur le coup de la surprise et elle en profita pour s'échapper.  
La porte claqua derrière elle.

- Ziva, murmura Tony.

Il répéta encore son prénom. Encore et encore. Puis, il s'adossa contre la porte et se laissa tomber à terre, la tête entre les mains, secoué de sanglots. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?  
Il caressait en même temps sa joue, toute rouge. Là où Ziva l'avait frappé. Là où elle l'avait touché pour la dernière fois. Oh non, c'était trop dur. Pourquoi, pourquoi ?  
Ziva, Ziva, Ziva...

Pop. V'la deux mini Tony, un ange sur l'épaule gauche, un diable sur l'épaule droite. Représentations débiles de sa conscience pomée.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça, Tony ? Tu n'es vraiment qu'un salaud, disait le Tony-ange sur son épaule gauche.

- Tu ne comprends pas... tu ne comprends pas. Je n'avais pas le choix, répondait le Tony-diable avec son trident et ses cornes sur l'épaule droite.

- Tu as encore tout gaché. C'était elle, c'était la bonne. Pourquoi ?

- Mais je n'avais pas le choix... !! La mission tu te souviens ?

- On s'en fout de cette mission. Si c'était elle que tu aimais, celle avec qui tu voulais passer..., continuait la conscience angélique.

- Oh ta gueule, toi ! Le coupait le Tony-diable.

Et le Tony-diable se jetait sur le Tony-ange et essayait de lui faire bouffer l'auréole qu'il avait au dessus de la tête en lui piquant le cul avec son trident alors que l'ange tentait de lui échapper en s'envolant avec les deux petites ailes collées derrière son dos.

- Cassez-vous tous les deux, cria Tony.

Pop. Les deux mini Tony disparurent, le diable et l'ange.  
Et le vrai se mit à ricaner tout seul. Même pas bourré et il s'inventait des amis imaginaires. Pff... N'importe quoi. Vive les dessins-animés. Hihihi... avec _Pluto° _etsa conscience diabolique et angélique.  
Désespérant.  
Tony essuya les larmes qu'il roulait encore sur ses joues et s'avança vers un meuble dans la salle à manger. Fouilla dans un placard, en sortit une bouteille de Whisky. Quitte à s'inventer des amis imaginaires, autant être bourré. Il enleva le bouchon et avala une gorgée qui lui brûla la gorge.  
Alalah... quelle soirée.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_°Vous connaissez Pluto, le chien de Mickey ? Il existe un épisode de Pluto où les consciences angéliques et diaboliques de Pluto apparaissent. Voila d'où vient cette référence._

_J'attends votre avis avec impatience. __Je vais essayer d'écrire la suite rapidement. A la prochaine !_


	11. With Or Without You

_Aloha tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ?_

_Voici la suite de ma fic' avec un chapitre assez noir encore une fois. On est dans la partie triste de l'histoire que voulez-vous ? J'espère que ça vous plaira._

_Je ne sais comment vous remerciez pour toutes vos reviews aussi gentilles les unes que les autres... J'ai particulièrement adoré celles de NyFan-Fic et de Esprit333 (Un bon chocolat liégeois... :)) sur le dernier chapitre. Vous m'avez tiré de grands sourires. Alors merci, merci, merci et merci encore. Je ne peux que vous suppliez de continuer. C'est un véritable plaisir à chaque fois..._

_Bref... Je ne m'éternise pas et je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre mais seulement après vous avoir souhaiter Bonne Lecture !_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**11 : With Or Without You.**

Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Aucun bruit ne venait troubler le silence qui régnait dans l'appartement. Juste le passage de quelques voitures dehors et l'éclairage des lampadères dans la rue diffusait un peu de luminosité dans le salon.  
Elle était assise dans un coin de la pièce, les genoux repliées contre la poitrine, les cheveux dans les yeux, presque invisible. Un léger soubresaut venait la secouer de temps à autre. Elle relevait la tête, s'essuyait les yeux et se recouchait sur ses genoux. Deux heures qu'elle était comme ça.  
Elle se fit violence pour se relever et se dirigea, titubante, vers le meuble télévision. Alluma la chaîne Hi-fi, introduisit un CD dedans et tapota sur le bouton « piste suivante ». Piste 1, Piste 2, Piste 3... Stop on s'arrête là. Un autre bouton. Voilà, mode répétition activé. Retourna là où elle était et attrapa la bouteille en verre restée derrière le pouf. S'avança comme elle pouvait dans la pénombre, s'allongea sur le tapis et écouta la musique qui résonnait dans tout l'appartement.

« With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you »

Avec ou sans toi, je ne peux pas vivre. Attrapa sa Vodka et son verre, se servit et but encore un fond de verre. Deuxième fond, troisième fond ? Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Juste que la bouteille était vide maintenant. Elle se força à se lever une seconde fois, se massa le crâne et alla dans la cuisine. Ouvrit le frigo et sortit une seconde bouteille, pleine celle-ci. Retourna dans le salon.

« See the stone set in your eyes  
See the thorn twist in your side  
I wait for you  
Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
On a bed of nails she makes me wait  
And I wait...without you »

Tony, Tony... pourquoi ? Douleur et plaisir, amour et haine, détresse et joie... tout était si proche finalement. Ca ne tenait qu'à un fil. Un fil si fin. Entre Tony et elle, il avait craqué. Et elle ne savait plus du tout où elle en était. Si elle l'aimait ou si elle le haïssait. Que faisait-il en ce moment ? Il dormait sûrement, il ne devait rien regretter et se sentir bien mieux. Elle réprima un spasme et eut soudainement mal à la tête. Arrêta de réfléchir. Essuya les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues et fit tomber son verre qui explosa sur le parquet. Le liquide transparent se répandit partout et elle avait les mains en sang.  
Merde.  
Elle retira un éclat de verre qui s'était incrusté dans le dos de sa main et se retourna pour ne pas se prendre des éclats de verre dans la figure en s'allongeant. Elle but une gorgée de la boisson directement au goulot. Elle voulait juste oublier, ne plus y penser au moins cette nuit. Ne voulait plus souffrir et surtout : ne voulait plus penser à lui. Elle descendit la moitié de la bouteille en moins d'une heure et se traîna au toilettes pour vomir ce qu'elle venait d'ingurgiter. En revenant dans la salle à manger, elle se regarda dans le miroir de l'entrée. Yeux rouges, teint blanc, cernes violettes. Elle ressemblait à un zombie. Elle réussit à ramper jusqu'au canapé sans se cogner dans la table basse et s'y allongea. Mais malgré la quantité de vodka qu'elle avait avalé et son état de fatigue, elle n'arriva pas à s'endormir immédiatement. Un mal de tête atroce la rongeait et l'image de Tony la hantait. La pendule affichait 7h08 quand elle réussit enfin à partir au pays des rêves... ou plutôt des cauchemars. A voir.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tony était presque en train de l'embrasser lorsque le portable sonna. Elle émergea de son rêve, se redressa et eut tout de suite mal au crâne. Attrapa le portable et raccrocha lorsqu'elle vit le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran. Ziva se retourna pour replonger dans un sommeil agité.  
Sonnerie. Elle sursauta et s'assit. Cela faisait seulement quelques minutes ! Elle attrapa son téléphone avec la ferme intention de l'éteindre quand elle remarqua le nom qui s'affichait.  
« Leroy Jethro Gibbs ». Mer... credi.  
Appuya sur la touche avec le petit téléphone vert et se prépara à se faire incendier.

- Officier Ziva David, fit-elle d'une voix patêuse.

- Ziva ! Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez, bon sang ?

- ... Je...

- Il est 11h30 passés ! On a cru qu'il vous était arrivé quelque chose. Magnez-vous un peu ! Je veux vous voir dans quinze minutes à votre bureau, dit la voix de son supérieur à l'autre bout du fil.

Et il raccrocha sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre.  
Elle soupira et s'allongea. Mal de tête atroce, envie de vomir. Contrecoup attendu de la soirée d'hier soir un peu trop arrosée. Ziva n'avait pas envie de faire l'effort de se lever. Elle se tourna vers la table basse et ouvrit le yeux. Découvrit deux bouteilles de vodka l'une vide l'autre à moitié vide, des éclats de verre éparpillés par terre et une flaque de boisson. Soupira encore.  
Dix minutes passèrent. Puis, se sentant un peu coupable, elle se força à se redresser et attrapa son téléphone.

- Gibbs, fit la voix de son interlocuteur.

- Gibbs, c'est Ziva.

- Ziva, je vous attends dans cinq minutes !

- Non, cria la jeune femme dans le combiné. Ne raccrochez pas, continua-t-elle plus doucement.

Elle sentit son patron se raviser.

- Je... J'aimerai prendre ma journée, Gibbs. Je ne me sens pas bien du tout.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui ? DiNozzo est blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine depuis ce matin et maintenant vous...

- Ah ?

- Oui.

- Et pour ma journ...

- Accordé ! La coupa Gibbs.

Et il raccrocha vraiment cette fois-ci, la laissant perdue dans le jardin de ses pensées. Tony ne se sentait donc pas bien ? Y aurait-il un rapport avec...hier soir ?

Ziva s'assit sur son canapé, les yeux dans le vide, pensive. Elle posa le téléphone près d'elle et se mit à réfléchir. Pourquoi serait-il mal alors que c'était lui qui l'avait quitté ? Elle ne comprenait plus et ça lui faisait mal de penser à Tony. Elle se força à le sortir de son esprit alors qu'elle se levait pour aller chercher un médicament afin d'effacer son mal de tête. Elle mit la trousse de soins sans dessus-dessous avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.  
_Ibuprofène Biogaran 200mg.  
_Elle attrapa la boîte, se dirigea vers la cuisine, sortit un verre d'un placard, le remplit d'eau et avala les deux pilules. Elle réfléchit un instant avant d'en avaler deux autres. Eut un vertige terrible et dût se tenir au meuble de la cuisine, les yeux fermés, pour ne pas tomber. Souffla un bon coup et se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher, chancelante.  
Ziva s'allongea sur le lit et ne résista pas longtemps à la fatigue qui la submergeait. S'endormit presque immédiatement d'un sommeil sans rêves.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il faisait déjà sombre dehors. 18H47, lut-elle sur le réveil. Elle se tourna sur le côté et s'aperçut que son mal de tête avait complêtement disparut.  
Yes !  
Ziva se retourna encore et se blottit un peu plus dans la couette. Décida de se laisser encore quelques minutes avant de se lever. Elle fixa le plafond. Pensée pour Tony et elle était en pleurs.  
Tony, pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?  
Elle se souvenait encore de ses paroles lorsqu'ils étaient sur cette plage à la Guadeloupe.

_« Ensemble. On va essayé. On va s'en tirer, tu verras. Allez, viens. Je te le promets. »_

Je te le promets. C'est cela oui. Comment pouvait-il lui dire ça et puis la quitter ainsi ? Elle s'était totalement livrée à lui. Pour une fois.  
Je t'aime Tony... Je t'aime.  
Reviens...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Une petite review, s'il vous plaît ? Allez, juste pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et après je vous embête plus... :P  
__La suite le plus prochainement possible._


	12. Jeanne

_Bouh'.. j'vous ai fait peur pas vrai :P ?!  
__Je sais vraiment plus quoi dire.. n'importe quoi. Bref, voilà "the new chapter" juste et spécialement pour vous chers lecteurs ! Je pense que vous allez le détester.. ou en tout cas détester le cours que prennent les événements...! Enfin je vous le poste tout de même et j'attends vivement vos réactions.. n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis, hein ?_

_Merci pour vos reviews... je ne sais plus tellement quoi vous dire alors voila : Merci, Gracias, Grazie, Thanks, Danke, Mahalo, Toda, Arigatô, Obrigado... MERCI ! J'aime les langues.. :)_

_Bonne Lecture à tous !_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

**12 : Jeanne.**

Ils se retrouvèrent pour la première fois au bureau le lendemain matin. McGee regarda, surpris, Tony lancer un vague bonjour à Ziva, qui ne leva pas les yeux, puis rejoindre son bureau sans rien ajouter de plus. Il se mit directement au travail ce qui étonna encore d'avantage le jeune agent et il paraissait tout aussi mal que la veille. Tim jeta un discret regard à la jeune israélienne. Elle aussi avait l'air plutôt faible et tourmentée. Deux cernes violettes s'étalaient en dessous de ses yeux noirs couleur d'orage. Elle avait à peine prononcé dix mots depuis qu'elle avait débarqué et cela ne devait pas s'améliorer dans la journée.

Un silence de mort s'installa. Quelqu'un serait arrivé à cet instant précis qu'il aurait adressé ses condoléances à l'équipe. Pour sûr.  
Où était donc passé la complicité qui régnait entre Tony et Ziva ? Leurs regards insistants, leurs blagues, leurs sourires ?  
Envolée. Partie en fumée.  
Ziva releva la tête un instant, croisa le regard du jeune italien et rebaissa les yeux aussitôt. Tony fixa sa coéquipière un instant avant de se tourner vers son ordinateur, l'air totalement abattu.  
Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Ils s'étaient disputés et la complicité qui les avait lié si longtemps s'était tirée en courant. Et elle était partie vachement loin apparemment. Dommage.  
McGee cessa de scruter ses partenaires lorsque Ziva lui lança un regard noir.

« Si tu continues à m'observer comme ça, je te préviens, je te tue », lisait-on dans ses yeux.

Message très clair.

Gibbs arriva dix minutes plus tard, un café à la main. Fidèle à lui-même. Traversa les bureaux où personne ne parlait. Tourna un instant la tête vers Tony et Ziva qui avaient l'air accablés et croisa le regard de McGee.  
Incrédulité totale.  
Il haussa les épaules et s'assit à son bureau, jetant son gobelet vide dans la corbeille.

- DiNozzo ? Fit-il.

- Patron ?

- Le Directeur te demande dans son bureau. Maintenant.

Le jeune homme se leva, jeta un regard en coin à sa partenaire qui n'avait fait aucun signe qui pourrait laisser entendre qu'elle avait entendu quoique ce soit. Se dirigea vers les escaliers, le coeur en vrac.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Elle leva la tête de son écran et le regarda s'éloigner lorsqu'elle fut sûr qu'il ne la voit. Baissa les yeux et les ferma pour éviter de pleurer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Il revint une demi-heure plus tard sans avoir remarquer les fréquents coup d'oeil que lui jetait Ziva. Tenta de faire bonne figure devant ses collègues ou du moins évita de les laisser croire qu'il n'allait pas bien du tout. S'il savait que ça ne servait à rien.  
Personne n'était dupe. Gibbs était crispé par l'attitude de ses deux meilleurs agents et McGee levait sans cesse la tête de son écran pour regarder à tour de rôle, soit Tony, soit Ziva. La jeune israélienne, elle, observait Tony par dessus son ordinateur et détournait la tête dés qu'il la regardait à son tour. Elle avait la machoire crispée et la petite ride qui se dessinait sur son front témoignait de son inquiétude, de sa fatigue, de sa tristesse... de tout.

Tony leva une nouvelle fois les yeux vers Ziva. Soupira de douleur.

_« On vient de m'informer que Jeanne Benoit se rend à une soirée dans un hôtel de Washington ce soir. Je veux que vous vous y rendiez aussi et que vous fassiez connaissance avec elle. Que vous la séduisiez en quelque sorte, lui avait annoncé Jenny lors de leur entretien.»_

Humhum... tu m'en diras temps. Voilà que c'était parti. Il allait devoir sortir avec une fille qu'il détestait avant même de l'avoir rencontré. Alleluia.  
Jeanne Benoit, qu'elle s'appelait. Je_aaaa_nne. Ca sonnait tellement... aristo. Il allait devoir sortir avec une _miss prout-prout_. Franchement désespérant. Il se força à chasser ses pensées de son cerveau.  
Arrêtes avec les préjugés Tony, veux-tu ?  
Et puis, elle avait l'air plutôt jolie sur la photo que le Directeur t'a montré. Avec ses grands yeux bleus. Mouais... Presque jolie...  
Elle n'était pas Ziva quoi !  
Oh non, elle n'était pas Ziva... Si seulement elle l'avait été. Elle n'avait pas ses cheveux bouclés, son sourire éclatant, son regard noir et chaud, son rire, la forme de son visage qu'il aimait temps, la petite fossette qui se creusait lorsqu'elle était concentrée et celle qu'elle avait entre les deux yeux lorsqu'elle lui souriait de ce sourir si spécial...  
Tony, arrêtes de te faire du mal. Ca ne sert à rien.  
_Ok_, il sortirait avec cette fille puisqu'il n'avait pas le choix et il oublierait Ziva comme il le pouvait.  
Ainsi soit-il.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Plus d'un quart d'heure qu'il était assis à ce bar avec cette oreillette qui le génait incroyablement. Il tripotait son oreille, tentant de la remettre comme il pouvait lorsqu'il entendit une voix reconnaissable entre milles.

- Bon sang, mais arrêtez de tripoter votre oreille, DiNozzo ! Ordonna la voix.

- Mais l'oreillette me gratte terriblement, Madame le Directeur, murmura Tony.

- Je m'en fiche !

- Elle n'est toujours pas là, Madame le Directeur, fit remarquer Tony à Jenny, je commence à trouver le temps long... Votre source s'est peut-être plantée, elle est peut-être dans un autre hôtel.

- Elle va arriver, Tony. Un peu de patience, bon sang !

- Mais...

- Tony !

- J'essaye Madame le Directeur, j'essaye.

- Et arrêtez de m'appeler comme çela !

- J'essaye, Madame le...

Un son suraigu lui déchira le tympan. Il porta la main à son oreille en poussant un cri de douleur. Elle avait coupé la communication d'une manière extraordinairement brutale et son oreille en avait prit un coup. Il se redressait lorsqu'il la vit arriver.

La jeune femme portait un magnifique tailleur blanc qui lui allait à ravir. Elle porta ses cheveux derrière ses épaules dans un mouvement très l'_Oréal Paris_. Hum.. Parce que vous le valez bien. Ouais. Très élégante mais un peu_ prout-prout _tout de même.  
Il se frotta les mains. Allez Tony.  
Il la regarda s'assoir sur un siège de bar et commander avec son amie quelque chose au barman. Souvenir de cette soirée avec Ziva à la Guadeloupe tout d'un coup. De leurs coupes de marguarita et de leur nuit magnifique.  
Il ferma les yeux, chassa ce souvenir dans la région de son cerveau la plus éloignée possible. Rouvrit les yeux. Posa son regard sur Jeanne. C'est sûr, ça n'était pas la même chose. Absolument pas.  
Il attendit.

Profita de la brêve disparition de l'amie – sûrement aux toilettes – pour approcher sa proie. Au programme : plan drague n°1. Celui qui avait porté ses fruits avec toutes les filles sauf une. L'exeption étant Ziva... Voyons ce que ça donnerait sur cette Jeanne.

- Bonsoir Mademoiselle, fit-il dans un français presque parfait.

Il s'était entraîné pour l'occasion.

- Bonsoir, répondit Jeanne avant de comprendre. Comment savez-vous que je suis française ? Demanda-t-elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Votre façon de vous tenir, de parler. Votre classe naturelle et votre charme. Aucune américaine n'est comme cela, continua-t-il en anglais.

Ziva était israélienne, effectivement.

- Seules les françaises sont aussi...

Il sentit qu'il avait touché un point sensible avant de finir sa phrase. Jeanne souriait de toutes ses dents. Il ne finit pas son compliment. Si elle savait qu'il était en mission et qu'il connaissait sa nationalité tout simplement parce qu'on le lui avait dit...

- Comment vous appelez-vous ? Le questionna Jeanne qui avait l'air charmé.

- Tony DiNo... DiNardo, fit-il en souriant et vous, _Mademoiselle _?

Il avait prononcé le dernier mot en français. La jeune femme sourit.

- Jeanne Benoit, dit-elle. Je suis médecin à l'hôpital universitaire et vous ?

- Je travaille comme professeur de cinématographie par Internet. Si vous voulez des cours ?

Elle rit.

- Non, merci. Mais j'aime beaucoup le cinéma, vous savez.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Mon film préfér...

La conversation dura encore longtemps. A la fin, Tony savait le film préféré de Jeanne mais aussi sa couleur préférée, le nombre de relations sérieuses qu'elle avait eu, le parfum qu'elle aimait le plus, son âge, le prénom de sa grand-mère et le nombre de chiens qu'elle avait, son livre favori, sa passion pour la médecine... et tellement d'autres choses.  
Et il s'était terriblement ennuyé. Il fut récompensé lorsqu'elle lui donna son numéro de téléphone et qu'elle lui fixa un rendez-vous au surlendemain.

- A 18h00 ?

- Très bien, à 18h00.

Il faudrait qu'il aille voir Jenny pour qu'elle lui permette de sortir plutôt. Il verrait encore moins Ziva comme ça... Ah, génial ! Super soirée en perspective.  
Il posa un baiser sur la main de Jeanne et s'éloigna dans la rue sombre. Arriva sur la grande avenue et fut ébloui par les lumières des lampadaires qui dansaient autour de lui. Se laissa guider par leur éclat pour retrouver le chemin qui le mènerait jusque chez lui.

Tony ouvrit la porte, entra. Découvrit la bouteille de Whisky qu'il avait sorti l'avant-veille sur la table de la cuisine et s'en servit un verre. Presque plein. Le but cul sec et se traîna jusqu'à son lit. Il s'y allongea comme il pouvait et ne prit même pas la peine de se déshabiller. Il s'endormit en pensant à Ziva, comme chaque soir. Oh, comme il aimerait qu'elle soit dans ses bras en ce moment même ! Comme il aimerait la toucher, la...  
Stop, Tony. Arrête de penser à Ziva et dors un peu.  
Et il mit encore un temps fou pour trouver le sommeil. Et puis, zou ! Le marchand de sable était passé...  
Dodo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Alors.. que va-t-il se passer ?! J'attends votre avis sur ce chapitre.. :)_


	13. De Mal en Pis

_Salut._

_Voici la suite. On approche de la fin...  
__Encore merci pour vos reviews. presque 80. Ca fait quelque chose tout de même de savoir qu'on est lue. Alors un énorme merci à vous. Et surout, continuez please ;)._

_Bonne Lecture à tous._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**13 : De mal en pis.**

Plus les semaines passaient et plus ses absences et retards devenaient réguliers. Plus les semaines passaient et plus elle s'inquiétait et dormait mal. Plus les semaines passaient et plus il s'éloignait d'elle. Plus les semaines passaient et moins ils s'entendaient.

Et c'était devenu l'enfer.

Elle l'appelait, il ne répondait pas. Tombait toujours sur sa satanée messagerie : _« Vous êtes bien sur le portable de Tony DiNozzo. Je ne suis pas là pour le moment, veuillez laissez un message je vous rappelerai dés que possible. ». _Elle voulait lui parler, il l'évitait. Elle n'en pouvait plus.  
Pourquoi était-il toujours en retard ? Pourquoi était-il tout le temps absent ? Pourquoi ne parlait-il presque plus en sa compagnie et ne plaisantait plus avec elle comme avant ? Autant de questions qui restaient sans réponses.  
Oh... comme avant. Ca avait été tellement bien. Tellement magique. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse de sa vie avec un homme. Et il avait fini par tout gâcher. Elle se souvenait si bien de ses paroles. Paroles qui lui avaient littéralement briser le coeur.  
_« Je ne t'aime pas, Ziva. »  
_Man-man... ça fait mal.

Elle l'avait haït de tout son coeur. Haine qui n'avait pas duré bien longtemps. Comment haïr un homme que l'on aimait au plus profond de soi-même ? Autant dire mission impossible. Alors elle avait essayé de comprendre. Avait tourné et retourné une dizaine, une centaine de fois leur conversation dans sa tête, s'empêchant de dormir, et elle était désormais certaine qu'il lui avait menti sur toute la ligne. Il y avait autre chose et elle en était persuadée. Mais merde, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Elle tournait en rond mais là carrément.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lui la voyait. Qui arrivait chaque matin les yeux explosés de fatigue de ne pas avoir dormi la nuit, qui était rongé par l'inquiétude, qui lui lançait des regards anxieux par dessus son écran d'ordinateur... et il n'en pouvait plus.

Ma Ziva, si tu savais le mal que ça me fait de te voir comme ça. J'aimerai temps pouvoir te le dire. Te dire que c'est pour une mission, que je n'ai pas le choix. Mais si je te le dis je te mettrais en danger. Et ça, je ne le veux pour rien au monde. Pour rien au monde, tu m'entends ? Alors je me tais et je te regarde te tourmenter sur mon sort.  
Et c'est dur. Même sacrément dur.

Tout cela à cause de Madame le Directeur et de Jeanne. Il les détestait aussi bien l'une que l'autre...

Et puis la voilà qui s'était collé dans la tête qu'il faisait une récidive de la _yersinia pestis_ ou appelée plus communèment « peste ». Ca aurait pû être très rigolo dans une autre situation mais là Tony n'y voyait vraiment rien de particulièrement drôle. Cela venait même empirer encore plus leur relation déjà explosive.  
Ziva faisait des recherches, tentait sans cesse de l'intercepter dans un couloir pour lui parler, en informait Ducky, l'espionnait pour savoir s'il ne toussait pas ou n'éternuait pas, lui piquait son portable et elle avait même essayé d'en parler à Gibbs...  
La Ziva était en vraie crise obsessionnelle.  
Et dire qu'elle avait ses raisons. Entre le bracelet d'hôpital qu'il portait au poignée et ces fréquents appels à l'hôpital, elle avait de quoi se poser des questions.  
Tony devait la gérer et la calmer en plus de Jeanne et de son boulot ainsi que de Jenny qu'il avait perpétuellement dans les pattes. Et on se demandait pourquoi il était fatigué et arrivait constamment en retard... le monde ne tournait vraiment pas rond.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Le temps passa petit à petit.  
Ziva était toujours aussi inquiète et Tony était toujours en mission avec Jeanne. Sa relation avec la première n'avait pas changé depuis leur dispute mais avec la seconde s'était devenue... comment dire... différent.

Il s'était pris d'affection pour la jeune française et se suprenait lui-même à passer de bons moments en sa compagnie. Et alors qu'il se forçait à imaginer une Ziva en face de lui les premières semaines, il était désormais heureux de retrouver Melle Benoit le soir pour leurs habituelles sorties. Les sentiments qu'ils entretenaient pour Ziva se ternissaient alors que ceux pour Jeanne prenait des teintes chatoyantes et agréables.

Bref, Tony, même s'il ne se l'avouerait jamais, commençait à aimer cette fille _prout-prout. _Non, elle n'était pas _prout-prout_, vous dîtes n'importe quoi. Même pas du tout, mon cher...  
Et il se sentait un peu coupable. Il s'était juré de rester aussi proche possible de Ziva à qui il n'avait rien dit pour la protéger et voilà qu'il la laissait tomber pour Jeanne qui était juste un mission... Mais elle était bien tout de même cette Jeanne, Tony l'aimait _bien_, même plus que bien. Alors pour se rassurer il se répétait sans cesse des : _« au bout de quelques temps, c'est normal de se rapprocher d'une personne que l'on voit tous les jours et que l'on embrasse comme si elle était votre fiancée, terriblement normal. »_ ou des_ « mais c'est Ziva que j'aime, c'est certain »_.  
Le truc c'est qu'il n'en était plus aussi sûr qu'il y a plusieurs semaines. Le doute prenait peu à peu place en lui, se frayant un chemin tortueux entre son estomac et ses poumons, l'asphyxiant à moitié, pour remonter jusqu'au coeur.

N'était-il pas en train de tomber amoureux de Jeanne au détriment de Ziva ?  
Hum... Joker ?!  
Mais merde Tony, tu lui avais promis à Ziva, promis que tu l'aimerais, que ce serait différent, que...Oh toi ! Fous moi la paix. Les sentiments ne se commandent pas d'abord. Ce serait si simple si c'était le cas. Si simple...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Et puis Ziva avait compris. Compris qu'il n'avait pas attrapé de nouveau la peste mais plutôt une petite amie. Ses conversations au téléphone, ses absences, ses retards... tout s'éclairait ! Et s'il avait téléphoné à l'hôpital c'était tout simplement parce que sa _bien-aimée_ y travaillait.  
Ainsi il l'avait quitté, elle, pour une vulgaire infirmière et n'avait même pas osé le lui annoncer. Quel vaurien mais quel vaurien !  
Elle était dans une colère noire contre celui qu'elle aim... avait aimé. Oh comme elle le haïssait. Elle aurait été en Israël qu'elle l'aurait tué. Sûr et certain.  
Elle avait appris son prénom. Jeanne.  
Beurk.  
Elle la détestait, elle aussi. Qui lui piquait son Tony. Qui lui piquait son bonheur. Et Ziva était terriblement jalouse d'elle. Elle écoutait les conversations de Tony, priant à chaque fois pour qu'il finissent par se séparer.  
S'il vous plaît, mon Dieu.  
Eh non. Ca tenait bon. Elle la détestait, elle la détestait, elle la détestait et encore plus depuis qu'elle s'était disputé avec Tony à son sujet dans l'ascenseur.

- Remets cet ascenseur en marche Tony, avait-elle dit sans même le regarder.

- Pas temps que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui ne va pas.

- Tout va bien, To-ny.

Léger agacement dans la voix.

- Ziva, bon sang ! Je sais bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va p...

Elle s'était retourné vers lui.

- Tu veux savoir ce qui ne vas pas, hein ? Tu le sais très bien ce qui ne va pas ! Après le coup que tu m'as fait ! Mais tu ne te rends vraiment compte de rien, alors ? Que je suis mal depuis des semaines... tu t'en fous royalement, n'est-ce pas ?! Et n'essayes pas de me dire le contraire parce que je ne te croirais pas ! Tu m'as quitté et tu n'as même pas été foutu de me dire que tu partais avec une autre fille... tu es pittoyable ! Voilà, tu es content ? Remets l'ascenseur en marche.

- Elle s'appelle Jeanne et non je ne remettrais pas l'ascenseur en route.

- Oh... Jeanne ! Mais c'est tellement mignon, avait-elle continuer en hurlant folle de rage, elle est française ?

- Oui, avait-il fait froidement.

- Tu pourras prendre des cours de français avec elle, peut-être alors ? Je me souviens que tu m'avais demandé de t'apprendre le français à la Guadeloupe.. elle le fera certainement mieux que moi, non ? Tu ne crois pas, mon petit derrière poilu ?!

- Ziva je t'en prie, calme-toi. Je vais t'expliquer...

Il avait un instant envisagé de tout lui dire. Elle l'avait coupé.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! Strictement rien ! Vas jouer à l'_infirmière_ avec ta docteur et fous-moi la paix ! Remets cet ascenseur en marche, Tony, je ne le répèterais pas.

Il s'était éxécuté sans dire un mot. Il s'était pris une immense claque dans la gueule.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bref, ça n'était pas la forme pour Ziva en ce moment. La jeune femme était terriblement fragile, avait des sautes d'humeur et pleurait pour un rien. Et la voilà qu'elle liait certaine affinité avec un homme sur le point de mourir. Roy. T'aurais pu choisir mieux pour te remonter le morale Ziva. Au moins Tony avait été _réglo_ avec elle ce coup-ci. Gentil, généreux et compatissant. Pour une fois.  
Et Roy était mort. Ziva avait été encore plus mal si c'était possible. Parce qu'elle lui avait raconté à cet inconnu, sa _belle_ histoire avec Tony. Il l'avait épaulé et soutenu.  
Un vrai gentil ce type. C'était injuste qu'il soit parti si tôt... Injuste.  
Elle était tout le temps seule et elle n'en pouvait plus. Il lui manquait son gigolo italien, il lui manquait...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_J'attends votre avis avec impatience. Comme à chaque fois d'ailleurs... :)_


	14. Révélations

_Shalom à tous._

_Je vous poste la suite. Avant-dernier chapitre normalement. Il en reste deux tout au plus. En tout cas, merci pour vos nombreuses reviews. Ca fait si plaisir._

_Je ne m'attarde pas. Bonne Lecture._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**14 : Révélations.**

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, soupira. Mais, merde, que faisait-il ?

- Ziva.

- Ducky ?

- Il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter, vous savez. Profitez plutôt de cette soirée qu'il vienne ou qu'il ne vienne pas.

Elle déglutit. Ducky ne comprenait pas et ne comprendrait jamais. Là, elle avait vraiment un mauvais pressentiment et généralement son intuition ne la trompait jamais. Tony était en danger, elle le savait. Et rester dans ce bar alors qu'il courait un risque la mettait hors d'elle. Elle sortit brusquement son téléphone de sa poche. Appela son coéquiper pour la seizième fois et tomba sur le répondeur. Tapa du point sur la table.

- Ma chère, Ziva, fit Ducky, ce n'est pas...

- Double tequila, s'il vous plaît ! Lança-t-elle au baman coupant Ducky.

On posa un verre devant elle. Elle en but le contenu cul sec, l'alcool lui brûlant la gorge.

- Vous ne devriez pas boire autant.

Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Ca faisait déjà trois fois qu'elle en recommandait. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de héler le barman une quatrième fois.

- Ce n'est pas une solution de noyer un chagrin d'amour dans l'alcool, Ziva.

- D'amour ? Fit-elle sans comprendre.

- Ne me dites pas que Tony est juste un ami.

- C'est mon coéquipier, il est normal que je m'inquiète pour lui.

S'il savait, mon Dieu. Un chagrin d'amour dans l'alcool. Trop tard, c'était déjà fait. Maintenant c'était fini.

- Oui, bien sûr. Oh.. votre cas me rappelle celui de ma cousine au deuxième degré qui...

Elle se tourna vers le vieux médecin, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle entendait les paroles du légiste sans réellement les écouter. S'il pouvait arrêter lui aussi avec toutes ses histoires assomantes ! Elle n'en pouvait plus.  
Appela une dernière fois Tony, tomba sur sa messagerie et eut une furieuse envie de balancer son portable contre le mur en face d'elle.  
Réussit à se contenir. Il fallait mieux.

Elle commanda une dernière tequila malgré son sentiment de tournis et l'avala à petites gorgées puis salua Ducky et sortit dans la nuit noire, chancelante.  
Ziva jeta un coup d'oeil à sa mini rouge, garée sur le trottoir et après un instant de réfléxion, décida de rentrer à pied. Alcool au volant, mort au tournant ; elle n'était pas idiote pour risquer sa vie. Elle ricana, seule : Tony lui aurait à coup sûr dit_ « Ziva au volant, mort au tournant »_ ou un truc dans le genre.  
Elle se perdit deux fois avant de trouver son immeuble et mit dix minutes avant d'ouvrir sa porte. Elle envisagea même un moment de dormir sur le palier. C'est pour dire : Ziva était complêtement saoûle. Au moins, elle ne pensait plus à Tony tout le temps et ne se rongeait plus les sangs pour lui. Et puis, comme on dit : Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles... Héhé, comme elle était intelligente, cette Ziva.  
Elle se traîna jusqu'à son lit, eut la force d'enlever une manche de sa veste et s'endormit comme une masse.

Alalah... qu'est-ce qu'on rigole ce soir.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ca y'est ! Elle le tenait ! Elle savait où le trouver. Elle bouillonait d'impatience. Après toutes ces années, elle allait enfin pouvoir venger son père. Elle s'imaginait déjà juste en face de lui... Elle se ferait un réel plaisir de lui coller une balle dans la tête. Oh, DiNozzo avait vraiment assuré cette f...

- Madame le Directeur ! Dit une voix près d'elle.

Jenny se réveilla en sursaut et se passa une main sur le visage. Ce rêve lui avait semblé si réel encore une fois. Elle se redressa sur sa chaise et repositionna son oreillette. Ce qu'elle entendit lui glaça le sang.

_« Ah... Tony DiNozzo.. euh DiNardo, enchanté de vous rencontrez enfin. »_

Et merde de merde, Tony était grillé, sa couverture était grillée. René Benoit était bien plus intelligent qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Comment avait-il fait, bon sang ?  
Elle se força à se détendre. Sur le coup de l'énervement, elle s'était enfoncé les ongles de la main dans la paume et elle saignait... Ca fait mal !  
Elle devait réagir. Elle soupira.  
Allez, Jenny.

- DiNozzo ne paniquez pas surtout, faîtes comme si de rien n'était. On lance une recherche satellite pour localiser la voiture. On prend la situation en main ! Lança-t-elle.

Elle enleva son oreillette.

- Vous là-bas ! Cria-t-elle à un informaticien. Descendez me chercher les agents Gibbs et McGee ainsi que l'officier David. Immédiatement !

Et oui... il était temps de tout leur dire. Assume, Jenny, assume. Elle imaginait déjà la réaction de Gibbs... ça n'allait pas être franchement rigolo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ils arrivèrent au pas de course quelques minutes plus tard.

- Jen ? Interrogea Gibbs.

- McGee, fit-elle en ignorant complêtement son ancien coéquipier, localisez-moi _illico presto_ cette voiture !

Elle lui montra un numéro de plaque d'immatriculation.

- Mais c'est celle de Ton..., murmura le bleu.

- Tout de suite !

- Bien Madame.

Gibbs se tourna vers Jenny, la fixant de ses yeux bleus. Silencieuse façon de dire _« tu me dois des explications »_. Ziva, juste derrière son patron, regardait la directrice exactement de la même façon. Peut-être même pire. Pourquoi recherchait-on la voiture de Tony ?

- Jethro, fit Jenny, mal à l'aise, DiNozzo était sous couvertures pour moi depuis plusieurs mois, il est grillé. J'ai besoin de vous pour le sortir de là.

Expression de surprise et de colère non dissimulées sur le visage de Gibbs. Ziva vit son patron attraper le bras de Jenny et la tirer vers un coin sombre de la pièce avant d'exploser. Des _« tu __comptais me prévenir quand ? »_ ou _« tu fous l'un de mes agents dans le pétrin et tu ne me dis rien ! »_ et des_ « j'agis comme bon me semble, je suis la directrice, Agent spécial Gibbs »_,_ « je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre »_ fusaient dans tous les sens.  
Puis, les cris s'estompèrent et les deux ex-coéquipiers revinrent. L'orage était passé.  
Alors que McGee tentait toujours d'obtenir une image, Jenny leur expliqua tout en détails. La Grenouille, sa fille Jeanne et la mission de Tony...

Ziva avait du mal à cacher son sentiment de délivrance. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement en pensant que Jeanne n'était qu'_une_ mission et que Tony n'avait pas pu faire autrement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait été bête d'ailleurs ! Elle regrettait terriblement son comportement. L'allumage de l'écran mit brutalement fin à sa rêverie.

La voiture filait à toute allure dans la ville. La directrice attrapa l'oreillette qu'elle avait posé sur le bureau, la remit et contacta Tony.

- On va vous sortir de là Tony ! On a l'image de la voiture. J'envoie des hommes et dés que vous vous arrêtez, on intervient.

A ces mots, Ziva avait attrapé le pistolet qu'elle avait à la ceinture. Jenny lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Pas vous, Ziva.

Elle rangea son arme à regret. L'action était pour elle un excellent moyen de ne pas penser à la peur qui la rongeait toute entière. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à Tony et elle savait très bien qu'il risquait gros en ce moment même. Ses méninges tournaient à toute allure cherchant une solution qui serait suceptible d'aider son coéquipier. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil aux autres.

Jenny tournait en rond, donnant des ordres à tout bout de champs ; Gibbs ne bougeait pas d'un poil et ses yeux bleus ne quittaient pas l'écran ; McGee transpirait à grosse goutte et tapait frénétiquemment sur les touches du clavier.

Elle reporta son attention sur l'écran.

Et la voiture explosa.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

J'_attends votre avis. Comme d'habitude, pourrait-on dire... :D  
_


	15. Bury your Dead

_Bonjour tout le monde..._

_Et c'est aujourd'hui que je vous laisse la suite de "Je t'aime. Moi non plus." Le quinzième chapitre... déjà. Je vous rassure ce n'est pas le dernier... :) Je vous ai dit la dernière fois qu'il resterait sûrement deux chapitres. Je ne sais pas si ça va se vérifier.. ;). Je verrais, je verrais.  
__Vous devez être étonné de la rapidité à laquelle je poste, non ? En fait, je pars en vacances jeudi soir pour un mois, et il me sera impossible d'accéder à Internet... :s. J'aimerai m'arranger pour que vous ayez la fin avant que je ne parte... Je vais me débrouiller._

_Sinon je vous remercie encore et toujours pour vos reviews toutes plus gentilles les unes que les autres. Merci !_

_Bonne Lecture à tous._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**15 : Bury your Dead.**

_Et la voiture explosa._

- Tony ! Hurla Ziva.

Tony, répéta-t-elle encore et encore dans l'agitation de la pièce. Elle se sentit tomber, tomber dans un vide sans fond. Du noir, du noir partout. Elle voyait Gibbs et McGee qui regardaient l'écran, ahuris, Jenny qui leur lançait des regards terrifiés. Et elle, elle était incapable de bouger, d'ouvrir la bouche. Tétanisée sur place. Son regard se posa une nouvelle fois sur l'écran. La fumée noire montait dans le ciel autour de la voiture détruite. Il était là-dedans, il était là-dedans. Une douleur atroce s'emparait d'elle petit à petit. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer tout à coup. Besoin d'air, d'un air nouveau. Son coeur se serrait dans sa poitrine. Elle ferma les yeux.

Ziva, réveilles-toi ce n'est qu'un vilain cauchemar !  
Elle ouvrit les yeux.  
La pièce. Jenny, Gibbs, McGee. Elle serra les dents.  
Non, To-nyy...

Elle avait retrouvé l'usage de ses membres. Elle se dirigea vers le mur, s'y adossa, se laissa tomber par terre. Regarda droit devant elle, les yeux dans le vague.  
Elle l'avait perdue, elle avait perdu Tony. Jamais plus il ne la prendrait dans ses bras, la fixerait de ses yeux verts, lui sourirait... Jamais plus il ne serait là pour elle. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'y résoudre. C'était impossible, tu comprends ? Im-pos-sible. Tony, si tu pouvais débarquer maintenant !  
Elle avait mal.  
Elle ne voulait plus y penser, penser à lui. Mais son image la hantait. Elle ne supportait plus, elle voulait courir le plus loin possible. Taper un sprint pour ne jamais revenir. La douleur était insoutenable. Il y avait comme un vide, un vide qu'avait occupé Tony jusque là. Un immense vide qui ne serait jamais comblé.  
Elle essaya de s'accrocher à quelque chose qui puisse lui faire oublier un moment, juste un moment. Balada son regard sur la pièce. N'y trouva rien. Rien. Elle pensait constamment à lui et c'était insupportable. Elle ne voulait plus, ne pouvait plus, ne...  
Elle aurait voulu être quelqu'un d'autre, tiens. Quelqu'un d'autre qui ne le connaissait pas, qui ne souffrirait pas de l'avoir perdu. Elle se sentait enfermée à l'intérieur d'elle-même, prisonnière à l'intérieur de sa propre tête. Elle aurait voulu mourir. Mourir pour se libérer de cette douleur atroce, mourir pour le rejoindre.  
Elle sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Elle replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine et y enfouit son visage. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voit pleurer, ne voulait pas paraître sensible.

Une main se posa sur son bras. Elle releva la tête, les joues ruisselantes de larmes.  
Gibbs.  
Il essuya les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme et l'aida à se relever. Il ouvrit les bras et elle vint se serrer contre lui. La laissa sangloter sur son costume plusieurs minutes. Elle s'éloigna de lui un peu plus tard.  
Elle était franchement mal au point. Gibbs la sentait terriblement vulnérable.

- Ca va aller, dit-il maladroitement.

Elle hocha la tête. Négativemment.  
Non, ça ne va pas aller. Non, Gibbs. Pas cette fois-ci. Pas Tony. Et voilà qu'elle avait de nouveau envie de pleurer. La boule dans sa poitrine reprenait de la place. Ca faisait si mal.

- On va y aller, Ziva. Tu veux venir tout de même ?

- Oui, fit-elle d'une voix tremblotante. Oui.

Il lui lâcha la main et s'éloigna. Elle le remercia du regard de l'avoir laissée seule puis regretta aussitôt qu'il soit parti. Elle ne savait plus si elle voulait avoir de la compagnie ou non. Lorsqu'une personne était avec elle, elle désirait retrouver son indépendance et lorsqu'elle était isolée, elle voulait être de nouveau entourée par des personnes qui puissent la comprendre.  
Ziva ne savait plus du tout où elle en était.

McGee se dirigea vers elle et lui fit un signe de tête. C'était le moment d'y aller.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Elle sortit de la voiture, s'agrippa à la portière pour ne pas tomber. Ouvrit les yeux.  
De la fumée, énormément de fumée. C'est tout ce qu'elle voyait. Une immense fumée noire qui montait vers le ciel azur de l'été.  
Elle avança. Et à chaque pas, elle avait l'impression que son coeur allait s'arrêter de battre.  
Un véritable supplice.  
Il y avait du monde tout autour des barrières jaunes d'investigation. Gibbs les vira sans aucune amabilité. Il n'en avait pu la force.  
Ils entrèrent dans le périmêtre de sécurité où des pompiers s'agitaients déjà. La voiture carbonisée, c'était tout ce qu'elle voyait. _Sa_ voiture. Elle ne pouvait plus et dût forcer ses muscles à lui obéir. Avancer, toujours avancer. Il fallait qu'elle voit ou elle le regretterait toute sa vie. Elle posa son sac à terre et attrapa l'appareil photo. Se réfugier encore et toujours dans le travail...  
Elle avança encore et elle le vit. _Lui._ Sur le volant, complêtement brûlé. Ca faisait mal, mon Dieu.  
Elle se sentit défaillir. Elle devint toute blanche et fut obligée de rassurer McGee que tout allait bien d'un signe de tête. Elle n'aurait pas pu parler de toute façon. Un vilain chat dans la gorge...  
Ils s'approchèrent de la voiture, commençèrent à inspecter un minimum.

- Tu crois aux miracles, Ziva ? Lui demanda McGee.

- Je n'ai pas été entraînée pour ça, répondit-elle en essayant d'empêcher sa voix de trop trembler.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas Tony.

Oh comme elle aurait aimé le croire. Mais ce qu'elle avait dans la main prouvait le contraire. Elle le montra à McGee qui s'en alla. S'isoler sûrement...  
Elle regarda une dernière fois _sa_ photo sur _sa_ plaque d'agent. Caressa le badge et puis tourna la tête. Elle avait mal, mal. La douleur était insoutenable.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ziva était assise à son bureau, les yeux dans le vide. Pensait à lui sans arrêt. Elle rêvait de le voir arriver là devant elle, de le voir sortir une blague, de...  
C'était trop dur mais c'était comme ça. Tony était mort. Point. Il fallait passer à autre chose comme toutes les autres fois.  
Non. Là c'était tout simplement trop dur. Elle ne pouvait pas, c'était au dessus de ses capacités.  
Elle se leva, sentant le regard de McGee sur sa nuque. S'approcha de la fenêtre, regarda dehors. Elle voyait les gens qui marchaient dans la rue, qui riaient. L'idée que des gens puissent encore sourire et vivre normalement lui était insupportable. Comment pouvaient-ils vivre normalement alors qu'un homme fabuleux venait de quitter cette planète à tout jamais ?  
Elle ne le pouvait pas, elle le savait très bien.

Elle retourna s'assoir à son bureau, le coeur terriblement lourd. Se prit la tête entre les mains et regarda _son_ bureau, désespérement. Elle se fichait de tout. Du regard de pitié que McGee posait sur elle, de l'attitude de Gibbs, de la culpabilité certaine de la directrice dans la mort de Tony... Seul son propre chagrin comptait. Et c'était tout.

Gibbs et Ducky passèrent devant elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle releva leur expression de joie, voulut s'énerver. N'eut pas le temps. Le médecin légiste leur annonça rapidemment qu'il était certain que l'homme carbonisé n'était pas Tony. L'examen de ses poumons révèlaient qu'il n'avait jamais eu la peste pneumonique... Bref, un truc assez compliqué. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ziva fut heureuse que Tony ait chopé une maladie aussi atroce que la peste pneumonique, ça prouvait qu'il n'était pas mort !

Elle se sentait revivre tout d'un coup. Elle le reverrait, elle le reverrait. Elle qui voyait la vie en noir depuis le matin même... hum.. les couleurs étaient revenues !  
Quel bonheur, mais quel bonheur. Elle était dans un état second.. un peu stone la Ziva ! Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas fumer le pétard... Elle se sentait bien. Terriblement bien et vivante.  
Tony n'était pas mort et il serait là à lui sourire dans peu de temps... La vie était décidemment parfaite !  
Elle aurait voulu crier de joie, tout d'un coup. Elle s'en empêcha. Ca valait mieux.

Elle était de nouveau debout avec les autres, toute sourire, lorsqu'un agent de la CIA arriva. Kort. Il parla à Jenny, voulait savoir où était Tony. Elle lui dit qu'elle n'en savait rien. Il se déplaça vers l'ascenseur, ils le suivirent.

Et puis, les portes s'ouvrirent.

Mon dieu ! C'était lui. Ziva aurait eu envie de lui sauter dans les bras, de l'embrasser, de pleurer, de le toucher pour s'assurer que c'était bien lui, de lui sourire et de milles autres choses ; elle se contenta de sortir son arme lorsque Kort se jeta sur Tony. Lorsque l'agent remarqua que toute l'équipe en plus de Jenny pointait son pistolet sur lui, il se défila et disparut dans l'ascenseur. Tony put sortir, s'avancer vers eux.  
Elle le regarda. Il était là, devant elle, bien vivant. Ca faisait un bien fou de le voir sortir une blague débile ! Il lui avait tellement manquer l'espace d'une matinée...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tony posa son regard sur ses coéquipiers. Gibbs d'abord avec un petit sourire en coin, Ziva et McGee qui souriaient à pleines dents et Jenny qui semblait soulagée de le voir. Comme il était heureux de les retrouver là !

Il ne put s'empêcher d'arrêter son regard une deuxième fois sur la jeune israélienne. Elle était radieuse, affichait un sourire immense. Mais ce n'est pas son sourire qui attira l'attention de Tony mais son regard. Ce regard noir qui exprimait tellement de choses et qu'il aimait temps.  
Comme il était heureux de la retrouver, elle !

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La porte s'ouvrit, elle pénétra dans son appartement.  
Contente de rentrer chez elle ! Après une si longue et éprouvante journée...  
Elle posa son sac, ferma la porte à clés et se dirigea directement vers la chambre à coucher. Fatiguée, elle était fatiguée. Elle se déshabilla, enfila un vieux T-shirt de Tony et s'allongea sur le lit. Attrapa une photo posée sur sa table de nuit.

Tony et elle morts de rire. Elle caressa le cadre du bout des doigts, le sourire aux lèvres.

Oh, Tony ! Il était vivant. Quel soulagement, petit Jésus.  
Elle avait eu tellement envie de le toucher, de le serrer dans ses bras pour être sûre qu'il était bien là. Mais elle s'était abstenue... il fallait mieux.  
Il tenait encore énormément à Jeanne. Lorsqu'elle l'avait accompagné dans l'appartement de la jeune française, elle l'avait bien vu... Elle se demandait d'ailleurs ce qu'il y avait écrit dans cette lettre qu'il avait trouvé. Que pouvait-elle bien lui avoir écrit, mince ?  
Elle voulait tellement retrouvé _son_ Tony. Ce Tony qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer... Si seulement tout pouvait redevenir comme avant.  
Ca le redeviendrait, allez. Faut y croire.  
Et sur cette pensée réconfortante, Ziva sombra dans le monde des rêves.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_J'avais presque oublié de vous demandez ce que vous en pensez... quelle tête en l'air !  
__La suite très très prochainement._


	16. Moi Non Plus

_Oo.  
100 reviews ! Et bah dis donc. Je n'aurais jamais pensé en arriver à là. Merci, merci, merci. Ca me fait si plaisir._

_Aujourd'hui ce n'est pas un chapitre comme les autres que je vous poste mais le chapitre qui clôt cette fiction. La fin, quoi. Un peu triste de quitter cette histoire que j'ai adoré écrire.. :(. Mais il y en aura sûrement d'autres... :)_

_Enfin, tout cela n'aurait pas été possible sans vous. Vous qui avez été géniaux avec vos reviews. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu (même les lecteurs fantômes.. !) et plus particulièrement à : Esprit333, Chou05, Miimii, Evincis, Holly1104, NyFan-Fic, Piiou-Piiou, Calleigh Watson, Deydy et Miss Weatherly... et à tous ceux que j'oublie ici. Vos reviews m'ont encouragés à continuer cette fiction qui n'aurait jamais trouvé de fin sinon...  
Merci aussi à Dinid qui m'a beaucoup aidé pour monter cette fic'.. Dinid si tu passes par là.. ;)  
Bref, un énorme Merci à vous tous._

_Bon, maintenant, voici ce dernier chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise.  
Bonne Lecture et Bonnes Vacances à vous._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**16 : Moi Non Plus.**

Tony secoua la tête, fut parcouru de frissons. Il était trempé et il avait terriblement froid. Glaglagla... Il tourna la tête vers ses coéquipiers. McGee attrapa une télécommande sur la table basse et la pointa vers la cheminée derrière Tony. Un feu surgit de nulle part pour brûler dans l'antre. Tony sourit. Pensa à une réfléxion qu'il pourrait faire dans le genre _« t'as une zappette magique, McPotter ! »_ mais ne dit rien. Il avait trop froid pour cela et n'était pas vraiment d'humeur.  
Il regarda le jeune couple qui venait de retrouver son bébé vivant et en bonne santé. Le serrer dans ses bras, le caliner, sourire... Une représentation parfaite du bonheur, se dit-il.  
Et puis, il posa son regard sur l'équipe. Gibbs, McGee, Ziva.

Il s'agenouilla devant l'antre, présenta ses mains au feu. Se réchauffa un minimum puis sortit une enveloppe de la poche de sa veste et attrapa la lettre qu'elle contenait.

_« Tony,  
__Je ne reviendrais pas. Tu dois faire un choix.  
__Jeanne. »_

Lut et relut ses quelques mots pour la millième fois depuis la semaine passée. Depuis qu'il avait trouvé cette lettre sur la table basse de l'appartement de Jeanne. Puis, il releva la tête.  
Et voilà que les souvenirs ressurgissaient. Leurs nuits, leurs baisers, leurs dîners, leur complicité, leurs incroyables moments passés ensemble... Quatre mois. Rien que ça.  
Il relut encore les deux phrases qu'elle lui avait laissé et qui lui faisaient un mal fou. _« Je ne reviendrais pas. Tu dois faire un choix. _» Faire un choix ? C'était tellement cruel mais il l'avait tellement fait souffrir en même temps. Il se répéta la question qu'il lui trottait dans la tête depuis maintenant une semaine.  
Est-ce que quelqu'un qui t'aime te demanderait de faire un tel choix ?  
Il regarda une nouvelle fois la jeune famille pensant à leur bonheur et à celui qui aurait pu être le sien avec Jeanne. Posa son regard sur l'équipe et croisa le regard de Ziva. Signe du destion ou non ? Le sourire qu'elle lui adressa le conforta dans son choix.  
Il ne connaîtrait jamais le bonheur avec Jeanne.  
Il posa la lettre dans les flammes après avoir jeter un dernier regard à l'écriture de celle qui avait partagé sa vie pendant quatre mois. La lettre s'enflamma. Sans regrets.  
Tony connaissait la réponse à la question qu'il se posait depuis une semaine. Et c'était un « non » franc et massif. Un énorme « non ».  
Jeanne lui avait demandé de faire un choix, il l'avait fait. Il se sentit bien tout d'un coup et se leva pour rejoindre ses coéquipiers. Pour rejoindre Ziva.  
Son équipe, c'était sa vraie famille. Et il n'aurait laissé Jeanne la remplacer pour rien au monde. Il regarda une nouvelle fois Ziva qui souriait. Oh, non. Il n'aurait laissé Jeanne remplacer Ziva pour rien au monde !

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Deux semaines qu'il la regardait en coin, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il n'était toujours pas allé lui parler.  
Décide-toi, Tony, décide-toi, bon sang.  
Et il le savait qu'elle avait envie qu'il revienne, il le savait. Toutes ses allusions, ses conversations... les âmes-soeurs où je sais pas quoi. Elle devait vraiment le trouver con !  
Mais il y avait quelque chose qui l'empêchait de foncer et ce quelque chose s'appelait Jeanne.  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne pouvait pas passer à autre chose comme cela. Elle n'était pas comme les Monica, Vanessa ou autre Alyson habituelles. Jeanne, c'était bien plus.  
Car oui, mine de rien, Anthony DiNozzo était tombé amoureux de Jeanne et cela bien malgré lui. Parce qu'au début il la détestait cette Jeanne et puis... le déroulement des choses avait fait que... enfin voilà quoi.  
Mais il y avait encore Ziva.  
Ziva.  
Il ne savait plus où il en était avec elle. Elle n'était pas Jeanne, c'était sûr.  
Et dans son coeur, elle était bien plus, ça il en était certain. Il avait été tellement aveuglé par Jeanne qu'il l'avait oublié. Et là, elle ressurgissait dans toute sa splendeur. Elle était belle, belle. Et si... si tout. Il l'aimait. Il en était sûr.  
Mais, alors ?  
Mais alors, il se sentait terriblement coupable. De l'avoir quitté et de revenir comme cela. Et c'est pour cela qu'il s'accrochait désespérement à Jeanne. Il ne voulait plus faire de mal à Ziva.  
Mais Ziva t'a déjà pardonné va ! Fonces, idiot que tu es !  
Allez, c'était décidé.  
Il foncerait et le soir même.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tony ouvrit les yeux. La soleil qui traversait la fenêtre baignait la pièce d'une lumière chaude. Il faisait beau dehors, beau comme jamais.  
Mais tout cela ne pouvait pas être plus beau que... que la femme qui dormait dans ses bras. Il tourna la tête doucement, faisant attention à ne pas faire de mouvement brusque. Oh, comme elle était belle. Ses cheveux noirs ondulaient autour de son visage au teint mât. Un léger sourire éclairait son visage, seul témoin de la plaisance de son rêve. L'étoile de David brillait à son cou, seul _« vêtement »_ qu'elle portait. Son souffle était lent et régulier. Elle semblait si paisible comme cela.  
La Belle au Bois Dormant n'attendant que son prince, pensa Tony.  
Et bien le voilà qui arrive, princesse.  
Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme endormie qui ouvrit les yeux.

- Shalom, fit-il.

La scène lui rappelait étrangement un autre matin à la Guadeloupe. Un lointain matin où tout avait été parfait... Hum, ça le serait aussi ce matin.  
Elle sourit.  
Il l'embrassa encore dans le cou. Encore et encore. Elle gémit de plaisir et sourit de nouveau.

- On dirait un rêve, chuchota-t-elle. Un si beau rêve.

- A la différence près qu'il est réel cette fois-ci, Nessih'a.

Elle fronça un sourcil, surprise. Nessih'a signifiait « princesse » en hébreu. D'où Tony connaissait-il cela ?

- D'où tu sors ça ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Secret professionnel, répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Elle rit. Pour la première fois depuis si longtemps. Oh, ça faisait du bien. Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux et se blottit contre _son_ Tony. Oui ! Elle l'avait retrouvé...

Elle repensa à leur discussion d'hier soir. Autour d'une pizza. Le temps de mettre les chose à plat. Soit une petite heure de papotage. Et on en apprenait des trucs en une heure !  
Qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, qu'il ne lui avait rien dit pour la protéger, qu'il aurait voulu la serrer dans ses bras et ne pas l'inquiéter, qu'il était désolé, vraiment désolé.  
Et que oui, il était tombé amoureux de Jeanne malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait pour ne pas que cela arrive.  
Mais que maintenant c'était elle. Il ne voyait qu'elle et il n'y avait qu'elle. Et que c'était incontestable.  
Elle aussi lui avait dit qu'elle était désolée de s'être emporté comme cela lors de leur dispute, qu'elle s'en voulait énormément, qu'elle aurait dû essayer de comprendre encore plus, que...  
Et puis, ils étaient tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Soirée _à l'eau de rose_ me diriez-vous ? Peut-être mais c'était exactement ce qui s'était passé : c'était la vérité vraie.  
La suite était nettement moins _à l'eau de rose_ surtout lorsqu'ils s'étaient arrêtés sur la case « lit ». Eh ! Quand on joue au Monopoly...

Il lui caressa la joue lentement. Elle soupira d'aise et ouvrit les yeux.

- Ca te dit un petit déjeuner ?

Elle acquiesça. Il lui balança un oreiller dans la tête.

- Debout alors !

Elle attrapa le coussin qu'il lui avait balançé et l'envoya de toutes ses forces sur son partenaire. Précision et force. Tony hurla de douleur et Ziva leva les yeux au ciel.

- La cocotte, je te jure !

- Chochotte, Ziva, chochotte, pas cocotte ! Cria Tony en se prenant un autre oreiller dans la tête.

- Si tu le dis...

Elle lui lança encore un oreiller dans la figure avant d'être à court de munitions. Tony sourit, lui ré-envoya les coussins et lui sauta dessus. Ils se battirent dix minutes avant d'être à bout de souffle. Le jeune homme se releva et tendit la main à sa compagne qui ne la saisit pas, préférant se relever toute seule.  
C'était bien Ziva ça !  
Il sourit.

- Passe-moi un T-shirt ! Ordonna Ziva.

- Tu sais, tu peux rester dans cette tenue, lança Tony.

Elle lui lança un regard qui disait_ « tu rêves »_. Il lui tendit un T-shirt à contre-coeur. Et ensemble, ils allèrent petit-déjeuner.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

C'était le souk ! Total. Tout était sorti sur la table de la cuisine, il n'y avait plus de place du tout.  
Elle repoussa le bout de tartine qui lui restait, but la fin de son café et se leva. Vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de Tony en souriant. Le sourire d'une gamine...  
Elle se blottit contre lui, il la serra dans ses bras et lui murmura un phrase dans l'oreille.  
Lui murmura trois petits mots qui la firent sourire aux anges. Trois petits mots qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé prononcer pour elle. Je t'aime.

- Moi non plus, répondit-elle doucement, la voix tremblante d'émotion. Moi non plus.

La faute de langue si courante le fit sourire mais il ne dit rien. Il l'embrassa juste comme jamais il ne l'avait fait.  
La vie était si belle...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Que pensez-vous de cette fin et de "Je t'aime. Moi non plus" dans son ensemble ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience._

_Je vous posterais en rentrant de vacances un One-Shot écrit pour un concours. Mon One-Shot se déroule juste après le dernier épisode de la saison 5... Lorsque le concours sera terminé, il sera sur ce site. _

_En espérant vous retrouvez sur une prochaine fiction. Bisous à Tous._

_Marie._


End file.
